The Forgetful Hime
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: During the final battle with Naraku, Kagome loses something dear. One person can help and let's just say the person isn't too thrilled. Particularly when your reinarnation is now an amnesiac. IK [Discontinued]
1. The Forgetful Hime

**Luna: I came up with this story whilst on vacation during Comic Con. And I loved the idea.**

**Veron: We've all seen countless stories of Kagome having amnesia and Inuyasha helps her, gets told to fix everything by Miroku and gets all romantic hero blah blah blah...**

**Luna: So I figured, what if instead of Inuyasha finding her, KIKYO did? What would Kikyo do after all? Since Kagome doesn't remember anything, she could both leave her there and take Inuyasha for herself, or try and right the bad vibes between them.**

**See "Kikyo & Kagome in a cave" episode. Although I KNOW it never happened in the manga...**

**Veron: And for once, this isn't alternate universe.**

**Luna: So enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Just messing with you. But this plot...it's MINE ALL MINE!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Forgetful Hime

* * *

Crowds lined the sides of the dirt paths that ran throughout the village. Tiny children were perched upon their parent's shoulders, clapping and laughing. The younger men cheered and celebrated and the women of the village smiled and all of the inhabitants bowed to the figure being carried through the streets.

The cries were thunderous as the figure pulled back the veil covering its features. They continuously screamed out the person's name, cheering and laughing and a few with tears of pride collecting in their eyes. Everyone visibly relieved that their royalties' family line was once again restored and their worries of the future unfounded as their eyes rested upon the beautiful creature that sat was being paraded through the streets. Its slender form clothed in the finest of silk kimonos and four sturdy young men carrying her upon a bed like throne.

"KORI-HIME-SAMA!"

* * *

A tall figure maneuvered through the throngs of rejoicing villagers, her pale features set in a stern expression as she arrived at the front of the crowd. Her long ebony tresses tied back with a simple piece of white linen, a bow and quiver slung over her shoulder as she gazed up at the figure who was being paraded through the streets.

And her gray eyes widened in shock at the person sitting upon the sedan chair.

* * *

Saltwater pearls were intricately woven through her thick raven hair and fresh fragile petals of Sakura trees decorated the crown of her head. Layers of Chinese silk kimonos clothed her slender body; the colors a vast range of delicate pastels. A pure white obi cinched the extravagant garments at her waist, accentuating her curves. Light blue paint danced upon her eyelids as sensuous red wax decorated the plump flesh of her mouth.

Looking down upon the adoring people below her, her innocent eyes, a mix of midnight blue and cloudy gray were wide with happiness as she smiled cordially to the throngs of bodies in the streets. Turning her head, she spotted a lone figure clothed in the familiar robes of a priestess. The bright red of the hakama cloth standing out among the dirtied clothing of the villagers. The white blouse curved around the woman's chest and her slender neck. Her gray eyes were wide with surprise and the royal tilted her head at her in wonder. Before smiling as if to rival the sun directly at the miko, hoping to bring the priestess out of her stupor.

Suddenly, the sedan chair made a turn and she was forced to look the other way as they journeyed down another path. The exquisite woman would have bit her lip if she her ladies in waiting had not scolded her so on such behavior that marred the wonderful curves of her lips. The woman, the miko had looked so surprised to see her there. But she had no chance to ponder further on the subject as flower petals were thrown by a group of tiny girls before her. Causing her attention to be diverted and her notions thrown into the wind.

* * *

Kikyo's eyes narrowed after the brief moment of surprise ceased, the stern gray orbs following the sedan chair's every movement as it disappeared from sight. Turning, she moved through the dispersing crowds, her face an emotionless mask. As she came into the deep thickets of the woods surrounding the village, she called her shikigami to her. The dead miko promptly fell to her knees and let the familiar cold scaly skin of the flying snakes' brush against her hands in an attempt to comfort her.

What she had just seen was not a play of the light or an image created by a mischievous kitsune. It was her reincarnation in the flesh, clothed in lavish kimonos that were not of her world. And when she had looked at her...her large stormy orbs that were always filled with a mix of emotions ranging from sympathy, strained respect, deep sadness, and a glimmer of hate. They recently had begun to hold merely a slight glow of trust and slight companionship ever since she had brought her back from the dead for a second time.

Those familiar eyes that were so like her own but filled with those pools of blue...

They held naught a sign of recognition as she smiled broadly at her. Something her reincarnation had never done or even considered of doing in her presence much less towards her. And the most jarring and unsettling part of the entire surreal situation was the fact that something no, _someone_ was missing.

Inuyasha's aura was no where to be found.

* * *

Kaede sat up as she searched the room for a sign of the intruder, her aged face filled with apprehension and suspicion, the reed-flap door still blowing gently in the midnight breeze. A look of surprise replaced her current expression as a familiar pale hand lighted a candle. Gazing up at the figure, sadness briefly flitted across her weary features before she sat before her.

"What brings you here, Kikyo-Onee-Sama?"

The said woman looked down at her younger sibling, all those moments lost. Helping her powers grow, watching her develop into a bright young woman and slowly grow into age. She had lost that precious time with her only remaining family. For a moment a wave of guilt rode over the elder child, but she deemed to ignore it.

Her cold gray eyes softened for a moment at the clear worry in her sister's face and voice, the emotions that filtered through her one visible eye. Kikyo frowned mentally; the lost sight of Kaede's eye was her own fault as well. She had caused so much sorrow to her flesh and blood, so many problems and she had no way to undo them now. Never had she reflected upon her past or at such an inopportune time, but Kikyo firmly repressed her guilt and sorrow and gazed down at her sister.

"Kaede, where is Inuyasha?"

* * *

Kaede slowly led her sister to him; her face set in a grim state as she maneuvered through the familiar thickets surrounding the area. Sighing, she gestured to him and carefully watched her sister's expression as her eyes lay upon him.

Kikyo's eyes widened for but a moment before she grew angry. The lively hanyou boy's eyes were closed and his normally gruff features held a peaceful, almost childish look. His body was relaxed and his familiar red garments rustled with the cool breeze of the night.

And protruding from his chest was a newly carved arrow with pure white feathers embedded in the end.

* * *

Kikyo turned to her sister, her face set into an angered expression, her gray eyes livid as she glared down upon her. Her mouth pursed and jaw clenched as her shikigami swirled about her, trying to relieve the dark feelings from their mistress.

" Who did this?" She demanded, her words formed as fear inducing as a cobra's hiss. She took a step forward towards her younger sibling, causing Kaede to take a wary step back.

" Tell me, who sealed Inuyasha?!" Her voice reached to higher volumes now, anguish flitting at the edges of her voice.

Her body snapped around to look at the intruder that had broken a stick beneath their feet. There stood a kitsune. He looked perhaps five years old, but the lines upon his face dictated more wisdom for his soul then he should bear. The demon's aquamarine eyes glowed dangerously in the moonlight, distrust and suspicion laced in their depths.

"Kagome sealed him."

* * *

Kikyo's eyes widened and she stopped before slowly advancing towards the young kitsune. That's right, it was that young demon child that Kagome had taken under her wing. His name...it was Shippo. Kikyo's eyes hardened, her emotions swirling in those gray pools as she glared down at him.

" Kagome sealed him. And that is all we know." Shippo paused, his eyes turning sorrowful as he looked upon the silver haired man trapped upon the trunk of the Goshinboku. "Kagome sealed him, but Naraku did it."

Her eyes regained their fire as she grasped the kitsune's shoulder with a single hand, gripping it tightly with her slender fingers, warning him that if he spoke a lie her magic would run through him.

" It was the final battle of Naraku." Kaede continued, her eyes closing in harsh remembrance, knowing that her sister had released the boy and focused her attention upon her. "All we can predict, is that Naraku possessed Kagome in the last moments of his life. And it that moment opted to abuse her powers, which were at its peak from her utter hate and anger for him. He used her to seal Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were too blinded with pain to see where she went."

Kikyo closed her eyes for a moment, when she felt something, a light feathery tickle at the back of her mind, which slowly grew stronger. It became more of a warm feeling that flooded her false body as she slowly looked over at the direction it came from. Her eyes widened, there imbedded in Inuyasha's chest, was half of the Shikon no Tama.

"Half of the jewel is inside Inuyasha's body."

Shippo gazed at the ground, tears brimming in his eyes as he remembered. He saw nearly everything that happened that day. It was good as any time now to finally come forward.

" When Naraku's spirit left his body, Kagome sensed something bad was going to happen. She ran up to Inuyasha and-"

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's stormy eyes widened in horror as a sick feeling pooled and manifested deep in her stomach. A feeling of foreboding clouding her tired mind. Standing up, she gazed at the purified jewel in her hand, her friend's blood washed over it's smooth surface, dirt and muddied grime mauling it's pristine glow. Kagome ran over to the bruised and bleeding Inuyasha. _

_He looked up at her wearily; relief flooding his golden eyes seeing that she was well. Sitting down before him, she pulled out one of her last arrows from her quiver and made a clean cut in the jewel. Inuyasha blinked as she pulled the gem into two halves and shoved one into the gaping hole in his chest. The hanyou cried out in pain as the jewel began to heal his wounds. _

_The young miko looked down at her body and lifted up the hem of her shirt, revealing the milky scar from which the jewel first emerged. With the same arrow, she neatly cut across it, tears falling from her stormy eyes and washing away the blood that fell down her skin._

_Shakily, she took the other half into her palm and placed it inside the scar, watching in agonized amazement as the scar slowly closed over and the waves of pain that racked her body lifted. Inuyasha gave her a look of complete confusion at her frightened look._

_ " Inuyasha..." She coughed up blood and he watched in shock as it slowly disappeared as the Shikon's glow engulfed them both._

_ "Something...bad is going to happen. I know it...so I have to tell you..." Kagome smiled up at him through misty eyes as their pain slowly disappeared with the jewel's help, their wounds holding the gem closing over. "That I...I..." Her eyes snapped open with a red color replacing the gray blue pools._

_A voice that wasn't her own spoke from her bloodied lips as she pressed her hands against Inuyasha's chest, sending him flying into the trunk of the Goshinboku._

_ " That I hate you!" With that said, her bow tightened in her grasp and a bright light emitted from the arrow as it slammed into his heart._

_The hanyou boy whispered her name sadly as he angrily watched Naraku's spirit flood out of her, causing her body to fall to the ground in a swirl of her tears and blood._

_As he closed his eyes, his ears twitched for a moment as her calming scent disappeared and he fell into blackness._

* * *

Kikyo gave the boy a sorrowful look; he may be older then his years, but he was but a child. A demon child yes, but she could never relinquish the affection she held for innocents.

Tears fell from his large eyes as he relayed what he saw, his body shaking with his repressed sobs as his voice cracked with every other word he spoke. The kitsune fell to his knees and wrapped his arms about his body as he ended his horrific memory his cries becoming gut wrenching sobs that made his entire body wrack in convulsions, his deep sorrow making Kikyo almost weep herself. Kaede moved toward him and wrapped her aged arms around his body. The tiny boy welcomed the comfort and wept helplessly into her blouse.

" Kaede-Baa-Chan, I'm not strong enough to- to-..." Kaede rubbed reassuring circles on his back and shook her head.

" No Shippo, you are strong. How else would you have protected Inuyasha's prone body from demon's the long months?"

" Any suspicious demons...none have come for the jewel yet."

Kaede and Kikyo looked down at the boy in amazement, trying to decode his hiccuped words.

" They never cry out for the jewel, they just want Inuyasha's death."

Kikyo turned away from them both, her soul stealer's circling about her slender form and wrapping their bodies about her, creating an ethereal glow around her.

"Are the taijya and houshi not searching for Kagome?"

" Even Kouga did...and he even he can't smell her!" Shippo murmured, much needed sleep gently closing his eyelids.

"Shippo...protect the jewel and Inuyasha for me."

Shippo nodded and the woman disappeared. He glared at the spot she had just stood, his tiny hands fisting Kaede's blouse.

_I'll protect the jewel for you. But I'm protecting Inuyasha for Kagome and only Kagome. _

* * *

Kikyo stood before the palace walls in the village, her hair loose and flowing as she gazed up at the fortress. It's cherry wood doors closed and only small flickering of torches visible through the rice paper doors. Her eyes closed in sadness for a moment as she bowed her head, searching for some sort of peace of mind. Turning away, she walked back to the hut she resided at, her gray eyes worried.

If the jewel stayed in two parts for too long, surely the two would die. Or perhaps...Her eyes hardened in realization. She could not sense Kagome's aura either! Even the leader of the wolf pack could not smell her, if what the kitsune said was true. And the demons that attacked Inuyasha's forest were only out for their brethren's revenge not the jewel that was inside his body. If this was all true then...

She sat down upon the mat in her hut and gazed into the remaining embers of her cooking fire. If this was all true, then the jewel was protecting both of them. The jewel only protected who it thought was it's true mistress.

Meaning that Kagome's love for Inuyasha was having that half of the gem protect him from those attacks on upon him and Kagome's half protecting her from ever being found and attacked by greedy demons. But why was it masking her scent and aura...what was the jewel planning?

Kikyo sighed as she gazed through her window at the crescent moon. It was up to her now. She was the only one who knew where and who Kagome truly was. And if the rumors from the village were anything to go by, she had lost every memory in her mind. She did not know her name or age; even where she came from was a mystery to her.

Meaning Naraku had transported her here and stolen her memories. For what purpose, she couldn't fathom but merely brushed it off as a plan to leave one last hateful mark on the earth.

_It's up to me. I must help Kagome regain her memories. I must bring the two halves of the Shikon no Tama together so I can truly banish it from this world. I must have her remember so Inuyasha may be unsealed. I must, so Inuyasha and I can finally die together. Like we were meant to all those years ago. I have to right everything again._

Kikyo breathed in deeply, the weight of the task making her posture slump as she wearily closed her eyes.

_I must right all the wrongs. All the wrongs that were my fault. If it wasn't for my helping Onigumo none of this would have happened. _

_I have to fix everything._

_No matter what it takes._

_I promise I will make everything right again._

_Even if it kills me._

_

* * *

_

**Luna: End of Chapter 1!**

**Veron: We do hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Luna: Now be a dear and review!**


	2. Silver Ripples

**Luna: Chapter 2 is here! This one is hopefully going to be received well. **

**Veron: Hopefully? Aren't you confident today.**

**Luna: Shut up...**

Disclaimer: I own this idea. SO NYEH! And the story. But no the characters are Takahashi-Sama's...But Himwawari-Sama is mine! ((Hiss))

* * *

Chapter 2: Silver Ripples

* * *

Kikyo's eyebrow almost twitched at the chubby, bald headed man that sat before her on his knees, looking incredibly puzzled. His beady black eyes rose to meet her stern gray orbs, trying to keep the flinch at bay as he looked into them. 

"You seek counsel with my daughter?" He asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time, his hands wringing in his lap as she felt her eyes narrow into slits, her fist dying to clench at her side as she sat before him.

"Yes. I do. Will you allow me this privilege, Himawari-Sama?"

The man breathed deeply for a moment, the lines of weariness suddenly apparent on his skin. He stood his robes rather simple but made with fine cloth and the insignia of his family embroidered upon his left shoulder.

"You may."

* * *

The deceased miko let a slight curve come across her lips for but a moment as Kagome turned abruptly, unknowingly sensing her aura. She smiled up at the woman from her spot upon the ground. Her hair was loose, as it once had been every day; her body clothed a mere three-layer kimono of blue and pink. Her eyes were decorated with blue paint once more and the red wax decorated her lips, although not as heavily as when she had last seen her.

"Ohayo, Miko-Sama."

Kikyo bowed in respect to the girl, her eyes closed as she stood. Her eyes opening as the young girl waved her hands in front of her.

"You don't have to bow to me Miko-Sama!"

"Is it not required to show respect to you. Kori-Hime-Sama?" The woman replied, sitting beside the younger girl, whose posture slumped as she nodded wearily. Her large eyes set in one of sadness as she gazed over at the priestess.

"I know. I just can't feel comfortable in all of this. The clothing and the make up, the living style and all the regulations. I can't even go outside into the village you know."

Kikyo nodded, she had suspected that would be a rule. For who would want their only heir to be in danger if it should arise? Setting, her bow and quiver by her side, she let her hands fall into her lap, akin to what Kagome was doing as she gazed into the vast expanse of the blue sky.

"Is it true you've lost all your memories?"

Kagome blinked and turned, before her face turned into one of slight embarrassment. "I suppose the villagers told you as soon as possible..." She trailed off for a moment, her expression one of distraught sorrow weighing on her slender shoulders.

"...Yes." Kagome swallowed as she sighed, her eyes closing, showing the lines of her own weariness. "It is true. I have lost all of my memories.

Every single one of them."

Kikyo's eyes shimmered for a brief moment with sympathy before returning to her impassive expression. Standing, she bowed respectfully to the young woman, having heard enough for the day to contemplate upon.

"Wait!" The princess abruptly stood and ran over to Kikyo's side, placing a hand upon the woman's arm. Her large eyes pleading as she stood before her.

"I order you to wait." She breathed, before looking up at the miko, who was almost amused at the way she finally exerted her power as the hime of the region. It was the first time she had shown any defiance towards her since she first spoken to her.

"Please...when I first saw you two weeks ago at the parade. That night I had a dream. And I know it was triggered by your presence. I...I heard this man's thoughts. He had a very gruff voice but it softened but I can never make out what he's saying. All I see is darkness for the most part and I feel this despairing sadness and heartbreak...as if I'm dying inside."

Kagome paused, her hand clenched and above her heart, her gaze cast down to the side as tears glimmered in her eyes.

"And I feel as if I'm doing something I cannot control. Then I hear a female scream and a vile laugh before I see fading colors of red, silver, and gold. Then I wake up. It's been that same dream ever since I saw you."

Kikyo watched her reincarnation for a moment before deciding to speak.

"And when you awake?"

Kagome paused.

"My face is covered in tears."

* * *

The priestess sat upon the grass, her face stern as she gently ran her fingers over the curve of her bow. Standing, she notched a single arrow and pulled the bowstring back, her eyes narrowed as she gazed at her target. Without a word, she released the projectile and allowed herself a small smile as the children of the village applauded her marksmanship.

"Sugoi Kikyo-Sama!"

"Will you teach me how to do that?"

"Do it again Kikyo-Sama!"

She chuckled as the children swarmed about her legs, letting herself drop to one knee; she gazed over at them. Her face reminiscent of her reincarnations as she smiled at them all.

"Do you truly wish for me to do it again?"

The young faces nodded eagerly, their black eyes shining with adoration of their newfound idol.

"But it is getting late, and I haven't anymore arrows. Perhaps tomorrow?"

The pouts of their faces made a slight bout of guilt override her false body and she stood; gazing down at them as one tiny child retrieved her bow and empty quiver, handing it back to her. Tossing her long hair over her shoulder, she smiled broadly down at them.

"I will walk all of you home if you wish."

The cries of happiness gave her the answer.

* * *

Shippo was perched upon a branch of the Goshinboku, his aquamarine orbs hidden in the foliage of the tree. His tiny hands clenched and his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the area around him, his nose twitching every so often as to scan the woods for the scent of intruding demons.

Relaxing for a moment, he let his line of sight fall upon the sealed hanyou and sighed regretfully as he placed his hands before his eyes, analyzing them with painful scrutiny.

"I'm not as strong as you Inuyasha or you Papa..." He trailed off and looked up at the full moon that bathed the lands with its warm glow, the stars twinkling in response to his soft musings as the cool wind ruffled his orange hair. "But, I'm trying. I'm trying as hard as I can to help Kaede-Baa-Chan to protect the villagers, the jewel and you Inuyasha. I hope you're proud of me Papa, where ever you are."

He huddled deeper into his nook amongst the branches, his arms wrapping about his body as he closed his eyes. His tail curled protectively around his body and he snuggled to the left, when his eyes opened and filled with tears.

"I miss you Kagome..." He murmured, pulling out a tiny locket that she had given him one day. Inside was a picture of her, she was smiling and the wind was pulling at her raven hair. Her hand was trying to push her hair aside as she held Shippo at her stomach. He gazed at his face and almost berated himself for the love filled look that was his expression. "I hope...you're okay Kagome. I think Kikyo knows something we don't. And I hope she doesn't do anything bad. I really miss you...

Come back soon."

And if one squinted hard enough, you could almost make out a faint pink glimmer that briefly appeared around the arrow's shaft that protruded from Inuyasha's chest.

* * *

Kagome's awoke suddenly whimpering some as she sat up, dried tears staining her cheeks and a cold sweat covering her body from head to toe, causing her hair to stick to her skin. Breathing deeply, she placed a shaking hand over her heart, desperately willing it to return to a normal pace. Her posture slumped as she pulled her covers away from her body and stood up.

Striding over to her balcony, she slid the rice paper door open and smiled as a cool breeze cooled her heated flesh, the dream momentarily forgotten. Sighing, she stretched her arms reaching up as if to embrace the heavens above her head, when she stopped in mid motion and gazed curiously over into the distance.

There was a strange holy light emitting from a grouping of trees in the deeper parts of the forest that surrounded the large village. Placing a fisted hand over her heart, she squinted her eyes, trying desperately to see the image clearer.

Then a deep pain shot through her abdomen and her iris's turned a blank gray color. Her heart beat painfully in her ribcage and a deep throbbing headache caused her to drop to her knees and clutch her head in pain. Tears brimming in her eyes, she felt another flash of pain across her left cheekbone. Kagome's eyes snapped open, both of her iris's a deep black as a piercing fire erupted from the middle of her back, causing her to fall backwards in a dead faint amongst her tears to the floor.   
_

* * *

_

Kagome searched through the blackness that surrounded her weightless body. Slowly, her hand came up to touch the flesh of her skin and pulled it away, gazing at her fingertips. She bit her lip, her stormy eyes narrowing in desperation trying to see if there was anything solid or present beside herself.

"Am I dead?" Her voice echoed around her, making her shiver in apprehension.

-**No, you are not dead**-

She gasped and turned her raven hair in a flurry around her. Her breathing becoming quicker and her eyes darting around in fear, trying to place where the voice was coming from.

-** I am you**-

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, her voice strained as she tiptoed around the strange blackness at her feet and that coated the walls. She watched as silver ripples erupted from where her feet touched the floor. The princess continued to move forward, as if hoping it would lead her to the source, not realizing that the ripples never dissolved but instead became larger and began to glow.

-** I am who you once were**-

"What do you mean by that?" She cried out indignantly, her gaze flashing with annoyance as she stopped and placed her hands upon her hips. Her annoyance rapidly transformed into anger as she realized the voice was coming from all around and couldn't be followed to one place.

After a brief silence, her brow ticked and she turned around, and glared at the walls. Her eyes widened as she watched the ripples grow.

-**I am who you were before you forgot**-

"Forgot?" Kagome trailed off; slowly realizing whom this person was talking about. Her anger dissipated as she stepped forward again, slowly walking toward the ever widening ripples that floated upon the dark floor.

"You are who I was before I forgot my memories? Then...why am I here? Who am I? What's my name? Please, tell me something! Why do I have those nightmares? What do those colors mean?!" She yelled, her eagerness causing the voice to scoff in annoyance.

-**I cannot tell you anything. If I did you would likely go into madness from learning too many things at once. You must learn everything on your own**.-

"What? If you're me you have to help me! It's your duty as being me isn't it?!" She cried out and almost sobbed in frustration at the silence.

The voice was gone.

"Why do I have to figure it out on my own? Is there something I have to discover in all of this? Is this...a test? A test from the Fates' to see if I'm worthy enough to regain my memories?" Kagome stopped, realizing how heinous it sounded. She was at the edge of the ripple now; it was warm and inviting as the light played across her skin.

Breathing deeply, she leapt in.

* * *

Kikyo was summoned when news of the collapsed Hime reached the ears of the gossiping villagers. She merely bowed and followed the messager back to the castle. Her eyes were downcast in a respectful manner as she entered the throne room where the Lord Himawari awaited her presence.

Bowing low, she stood up and gazed squarely at his pudgy face, her gray irises narrowed in suspicion. The man nodded at her and motioned for her to sit before him on the pillow upon the floor. Seating herself, she sat back and gauged his words as he finally spoke.

"My daughter fainted last night and has yet to wake up."

Kikyo nodded, acknowledging the fact that she had heard of the incident long before he sent for her. She waited for him to finish his thoughts, half-curious if he would be pompous enough to try and place an accusation upon her.

"Please, heal my daughter. She's been murmuring since we found her and has been breaking out in cold sweats and fevers, it has been puzzling my healers for hours."

He paused, before bowing low, pressing his greasy forehead to the ground, his eyes closed and his palms flat upon the floor. The miko's eyes had widened considerably at this action of the lord. Her lips upturned in a rueful smile as he stayed in that position for a moment more before speaking.

"I beg of you, Miko-Sama, if you help cure my daughter. You shall always be welcome to this village and never turned away. Food and shelter shall always be here for you, should you decide to leave. And if you ever need help, you may use my finest warriors at your whim. Just save my daughter."

Kikyo stood and nodded, knowing full well that this "illness" was anything but normal. She must have had something trigger her memory. For a brief moment Kikyo wondered what had brought the fainting spell on and wondered if it would grow more painful for her reincarnation as she would slowly returned to her former self.

"I accept your request and will do my best."

The lord looked as if he was going to cry from relief as he bowed once more, thanking her profusely before demanding that his servant show Kikyo to his daughter's chambers. As Kikyo followed the young man and a guard shut the door behind her, a whispered voice reached her ears.

"I couldn't bear to lose my daughter." He murmured, grief staining his baritone voice.

And Kikyo's breath caught in her throat.

* * *

**Luna: The reason for Kikyo's reaction is because she has realized just how insane the lord really is. He is taking Kagome as if she truly was his real daughter, when in fact his daughter has been dead for a long time.**

**Veron: I take it this will play in later chapters?**

**Luna: ((evil maniacal grin)) Oh yes**

**Veron: ((hides))**

Terms

-Sama: A suffix that means something to "Lady" for a woman or "Lord "For a man.

Miko: A priestess

Kitsune: Fox spirit/Fox demon

Kori: Ice

Sugoi: Amazing

Ohayo: A simple form of "Good Morning"

Hime: Princess

**((If I'm wrong on any of this, please correct me in your review or feel free to email me over it n.n))**

**   
**


	3. To Repay a Debt

**Luna: WOOT! Chapter 3!**

**Veron: Now then, are we going to learn what the hell is going on with Kagome now?**

**Luna: Maaaaaybe…**

**Veron: OOH you're so infuriating sometimes.**

**Luna: Makes you wonder why you love me so much huh? ((Cheeky grin))**

**Veron: ((flames erupt behind her))**

**Luna: ((hides))**

Disclaimer: Hey Look! Rights to Astroboy!

((All the lawyers turn as she runs away))

Suckers…

((Falls backward as one throws their briefcase, nailing me in the head))

Okay fine…I don't own Inuyasha but I own this farking storyline! MWAHAHA. I don't own Astroboy either. But I do own Himawari-Sama! Nyeh!

* * *

Chapter 3: To Repay a Debt

* * *

Kikyo let her shock subside as she continued to follow his servant through the winding wooden corridors that made up the small-scale palace. He was very well off for someone who was estranged from his child's death. He owned an entire province that spanned for miles, she had also learned that he was allies with the demon lord that reigned over his lands.

The Western Lands.

The woman let her eyes burn into the chattering servant's head as he continued speaking, giving away valuable information that most likely should have been kept secret. But despite these mild concerns, the priestess continued to listen, surprised that Sesshomaru would be allies with a mere mortal lord.

" He owed a debt to my lord. What a fine man milord is both of them. Himawari-Sama's great grandfather saved Sesshomaru-Sama's mother one day and from then on the two have been allies. And have combined their forces on more then one occasion…" Kikyo then proceeded to let her thoughts drift elsewhere as the man rattled on about his family, more trivial matters spilling from his mouth.

So, the demon lord held some honor after all, he owed a debt to a mortal's lineage for saving his mother. Kikyo contemplated further, her mouth set in a slight frown. If he had been a normal human he would have slain him on sight. But to actually go so far as to pay back such a debt meant that Sesshomaru held emotions after all. The one person he cared for besides the strange ningen child he let travel with him was his mother.

Kikyo found this oddly fitting seeing as how Inuyasha had cared for his mother as well. The woman's eyes grew saddened as she let her fingers dig into her blouse as if searching for something. It was then that she realized Naraku's vengeful fingers long ago had crushed it and she had never owned one since.

A trivial item but it had meant so much to her at the time that Inuyasha would give her something so precious. Something she had never thought she'd own.

The very thing that adorned the pale hime's lips.

Red wax.

* * *

The miko knelt beside Kagome's body, her normally tanned skin as pale as her own. Sweat lined her brow and her face was slightly flushed from a deep fever. Kikyo dipped a piece of linen into a bucket of ice cold water and pressed it to Kagome's forehead. The girl visibly relaxed and the color of her skin slowly returned.

The healers that ran about the room gazed in awe at the priestess's handy work, amazed that what they had been striving to do for almost six hours, she had accomplished in under five minutes.

" I require some herbs, for when she awakens," Kikyo demanded, her steel eyes never leaving Kagome's troubled features. The various people nodded and fell over themselves as they dashed into the vast gardens of the palace, searching for the foliage she desired.

" It seems that I am repaying my own debt to you in full. My debt that I never thought could ever be repaid." Kikyo let a sigh be released as she dipped the linen back into the bucket. Her mind wandering to how this was going to finish. If and when Kagome regained her memories, would she still be so cordial to her? Kikyo had never seen anyone so cheerful towards her, save the young girl Sayo and her sister. Her smile was almost something Kikyo had to see. If she didn't she instantly became worried and wondered if she had done something wrong. It was in this moment that Kikyo realized exactly what had occurred inside of her.

Inside of all of the companions that Kagome kept at her side.

She had fallen under her reincarnations' spell. It was this that had melted her beloved hanyou's cold heart. It was this that had brought young Shippo back from his grief. It was this that brought hope to both the houshi and the taijya that they could seek vengeance.

It was her never-ending kindness, her joy at being helpful and loyal to her friends, and her pleasure at helping someone.

And for a brief moment, Kikyo felt an overwhelming sense of loss at the thought of Kagome regaining her hate for her once more.

But all of it faded as soon as the poor girl jerked and started sweating again, causing the woman to awaken from her musings.

* * *

_She couldn't move, bright lights blinded her vision. Lights that held the same glow as the strange light that brought her to this place. Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as she heard the murmurs of a stern female voice and the ever-familiar gruff male voice that haunted her dreams. The words stopped and the lights faded from view and were being sucked into the ground._

_Kagome strained at her ties as she screamed, only to realize that no one could hear her. A pale form was clutching to a red one and she wondered if she knew them. Their bodies were blurry and she couldn't make out their faces._

_Rage and disgust brewed in her stomach as she yelled at the pale form, wondering where this bout of jealousy arose from as she felt her heartbeat. The glowing orbs flew from the ground and out of the pale form into the vast expanse of the sky. The red form broke away, leaving the white form in the crater. _

_Kagome felt her movement return as she felt annoyed relief flood her body as she gazed up at the blurred savior._

_Her heart stopped as her vision was encompassed with worried amber gold._

* * *

Kagome shot up, her eyes wide as she panted, her hand clutched to her heart as she stared blankly at the wall opposite of her. She let her eyes close wearily, not caring how she ended up back in her bedroom. Slowly, she noticed the presence of a singular person beside her and she looked to her left.

She smiled wearily at the cool look that graced Kikyo's features; the dripping linen still clutched tightly in her pale fist. Wiping some sweat from her forehead, she sighed and slumped.

" That…was so…"

Kikyo moved forward and wiped the sweat from Kagome's flushed tan face, sliding the cool cloth over her heated skin, her expression placid but slight motherly concern flickering in her gray orbs as she bent over the princess. Kagome smiled gratefully as Kikyo eased her into a sitting position and offering her a cup of steaming tea. The young woman sipped it and ignored the bitter taste that graced her taste buds after swallowing the murky brown concoction.

" Were you worried about me, Miko-Sama?" Kagome asked softly, her stormy orbs meekly looking up at the older woman through her raven bangs.

" I was summoned here. They wished for me to heal you."

The hime pressed a hand against her cheek and gazed around at the room's walls, surprise etched on her features. Bracing herself up against a wall, she let her eyes fall closed for a minute letting the day's events catch up to her. Opening her eyes, she let her gaze lie unfocused on the surface of the tea.

" I saw this strange bunch of glowing lights in the forest last night."

Kikyo felt a slight stab of guilt gnaw at her false heart, realizing that the young hime has seen the souls that were now harbored in her body.

" And I felt a pain here, here and on my back." She pressed a steady gentle hand against her lower abdomen and her fingertips against her left cheekbone.

" I fainted and this voice spoke to me. Saying how it was who I was before I forgot everything. I stepped into this ripple and…"

Kikyo gazed steadily at her, motioning her to continue.

" …I was trapped by the white lights. To a tree I think, and there were these two people talking. I felt angry and jealous as a pale figure started clutching the red one. It was all very blurry but I screamed at the pale figure and bright orbs flew out of it and into the sky.

…

And these eyes of amber gold filled my entire vision. They were worried and then I woke up."

Kikyo stood, carrying the bucket and cloth beneath her arm. She gazed impassively over her shoulder to her distraught reincarnation. Her voice indifferent as she spoke.

" It was either a memory or a dream."

" What do you think it was, Miko-Sama?" Kagome pressed, her hands clutching the now cold tea in her palms.

" It is up to you to decide." Kikyo paused as she stepped over the threshold of Kagome's bedroom, adjusting the bucket beneath her arm.

" Finish your tea." The woman ordered with a tone of cold finality as she shut the paper door behind her and wound her way back to the entrance. Her face one of weariness as she realized what memory had resurfaced.

Kagome had remembered the first time she had tried to take Inuyasha to hell with her. The souls she had collected the night before had triggered this memory.

Kikyo hung her head for a moment before regaining her regal posture as she strode out of the palace after dropping off the bucket. It had to be that memory she regained first. Could it not have been something else? Anything? Kikyo berated herself for her childish behavior regarding her reincarnation.

There were other matters to attend to.

Such as how to deal with her "father" and if his delusions would interfere with Kagome regaining her memories.

But it was yet to be seen.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stared up at the night sky, holding a flower in her hand, plucking the petals gently from their brethren. She hummed a tune softly underneath her breath, wishing that the moon were up so she could be bathed in its light.

Looking into the inky black sky, she smiled slightly the stars winking at her as if keeping secrets from her. Cupping the petals in her hands, the princess let the breeze caress her hair before blowing the flower remains into the air, watching them as they sailed away.

"Fly far." The young woman whispered, her face in an expression of contentment as she gazed up at the sky once more. " It's the new moon tonight…"

And she felt the familiar pangs of fire on her face, back, and stomach before falling backward in another faint.

* * *

Shippo sat on his haunches, his narrowed green eyes scanning the shadows around him. The wind ruffled his hair and he breathed in deeply, letting his eyelids fall closed for a moment. The breeze continued to pass against his clothing as he made himself become aware again.

He turned and stared at the body of Inuyasha, his long black hair blowing in the wind. The same peaceful look adorning his features and the arrow ever protruding from his body.

The young kitsune shook his head furiously as he felt the pangs of his sorrow eating at his heart again. If Inuyasha's eyes would open they would be violet. And most likely angry. The boy let a sad smile cross his features when he suddenly stood to attention.

His eyelids fell closed and he breathed in the aroma around him, petals caressing his skin. This scent was so warm and familiar…it was Kagome's scent…

Shippo gasped and gazed towards the West, his eyes glimmering with disbelief. Kagome's scent, there was no mistake! It was coming from that direction. He'd have to explore it later apparently as the vile aroma of demons over powered her own.

But with that simple act, he felt all the more stronger, his lips curled in a smirk reminiscent of Inuyasha's as the snake demons towered before the kitsune. His paws glowed with a blue fire and he growled his fangs bared.

" KITSUNE BI!"

* * *

Kikyo let one of her shikigami dance across her pale skin, a slight smile on her face as the snake swirled gracefully in the air before her. Her eyes slid over to the reed flap door and the shadow that was nearing it, with a simple wave of her hand, the soul stealer drifted out the opposite window into the night. 

Lighting a candle as she stood, she pulled the door back, her hair loose and flowing as her eyes narrowed upon the tired messenger from earlier in the day.

" Forgive me Miko-Sama, but Milord is frantic. She's collapsed again!"

Kikyo nodded and blew out the flame that danced upon the wax pillar in her grasp. Setting it down, she pulled a linen from her left sleeve and tied her hair back once more. On her way out the threshold, the miko slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder.

Her eyes gazed upon the stars over head, an emotionless mask in place. It was the new moon tonight; Kikyo suddenly had a suspicion on what exactly Kagome was remembering.

**

* * *

**

**Luna: Not too cliffhanger ish I hope.**

**Veron: ((sleeping))**

**Luna: ((poke))**


	4. Coward Stage Left

**Luna: FOUR! WEE!**

**Veron: Um…kaaaaaaaaaay.**

**Luna: VERON DREW A FANART FOR THE PETAL SCENE WITH KAGOME LAST CHAPTER! SO IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT I'LL BE HAPPY TO EMAIL IT TO YOU! Also, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages. I was taking an unannounced hiatus ;;  
**

Disclaimer: See, if I owned Inuyasha I'd be filthy rich and my name would be known throughout the anime world. That and I'd be Japanese and able to drink and drive (just not at the same time) But I'm not legal as such still a minor, I can't draw, and I'm haven't a drop of Japanese blood in my body. But I CAN write and for that, this plot is mine. But that characters aren't. Duh. Except for Himawari-Sama. Mine!

* * *

Chapter 4: Coward, Stage Left

* * *

_Kagome blinked, she was in that darkness once more. She looked at the ground only to see glimmering pink ripples form from where her feet were placed. The young princess stepped forward, her bare feet silently padding through the blackness._

-You have returned.-

"_It's not as if I had a choice," She shot back; her face set in an annoyed expression. But she stood in place, gazing steadily at the growing pink ripples that sparkled enticingly at her feet._

-You know what you must do-

_She nodded and took a step back, before running full on at the formation on the ground and jumping into the air, her raven hair caressed by the air as she felt the familiar warmth that surrounded her._

" _Yes…I know."_

_

* * *

_  
Kikyo watched Kagome's chest rise and fall in the night. Her face set in a peaceful expression reminiscent of Inuyasha's current one. She sighed, fisting her hands with the cloth of her hakama pants. Why was Kagome not reacting so violently to this memory? 

The priestess suppressed the urge to flinch as the reason surfaced in her mind.

_**I'm** the cause of her pain in the memories. Because **I'm** present._

She pushed aside the guilt she felt for such thoughts. Now was not the time for petty emotions.

_

* * *

_

_Something warm was present near her lap, something that was breathing. Blearily she opened her eyes, suddenly irritated by the familiar blurry accent to these experiences. Slowly, she let herself try and decipher her surroundings. It was dark and there were varying shades of brown, which she could deduct was wood. Kagome was in a house of some sort…and there was a tiny figure sleeping not to far from where she sat. Orange was all she could make out from its form before she felt the presence by her lap move._

_And start to speak._

'_It's him! I know that voice…'_

_But yet again, she couldn't make out what he was saying to her. But she felt worry and anxiousness rack her form and she wondered why. Her lips moved and she heard her own voice but didn't know what she was saying either._

_He replied back to her and she gently blushed in embarrassment and disbelief. Very slowly, she nodded and watched her arms move as she placed the man's head on her lap. Gazing at the odd cloth on her arms, she blinked also amazed by the fact that the skin of her legs was visible underneath the indecently short green blur. Whatever it was anyway._

_The person moved, nudging his face closer to her and Kagome felt her face heat up. Indignant at whatever comment he said, she proceeded to scold him, as if trying to find his honesty. But he had fallen asleep and she felt her face regain the familiar flush that had occurred so often lately._

_A rumble shook her body, causing her to look up as specks of wood and dust rained upon their heads. Something vast and vile was ripping the roof clear off of the walls; it had eight appendages protruding from its body. Whatever it was, but as she felt her eyes come in contact with the strange beast._

_Fear overcame her body and she curled up over the man in her lap and rolled out of the way, only to come in contact with one of the "arms" from the monster._

_Her eyes widened in horror._

_

* * *

_

Kikyo moved back as Kagome snapped awake, her body propelling her to sit upright. Her eyes were wide with fear and disgust as she felt her mouth open and close in silent screams of terror. The hime's chest continued to rise and fall in an unsteady pace, trickles of sweat falling down the sides of her face.

The miko place a firm hand on the young woman's shoulder, commanding her to calm down. She managed to, but not after contemplating why the man was gone. Why was she so sad whenever he was in these "dreams" of hers? Why couldn't she stand it when she awoke?

" Miko-Sama…"

Kikyo's cool gray irises slid over and regarded Kagome's scared expression. Her reincarnation was grasping the material of her futon with white knuckles. Kagome let herself allow an ashamed smile to come across her lips as she gazed up at the priestess.

" I'm sorry for always collapsing on you. I'm sure you have other things to do."

_Like sleep for one…_

The miko nodded and bowed, standing she strode out of the room. Not once looking back, fearing that if she did this pathetic kinship to her reincarnation would grow. As she left the royal property, she felt the ghostly touch of her shikigami, its scaly skin brushing against her flesh.

She took the gesture as meager comfort and continued on her way, not noticing the being that hid in the shadows of the village, watching her.

* * *

" You smelled Kagome-Sama's scent?" Miroku asked, his eyes wide with surprise at the kitsune before him. The young boy nodded as he played with a ball of blue flame in his hands.

" It came from the West."

Sango felt tears burn at the back of her eyes, she almost collapsed with relief, after searching aimlessly for weeks they finally had a clue as to where their beloved friend was. Composing herself the young taijya placed her mask securely over her mouth and nose. Holstering Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, she gave an affirmative nod to the monk beside her.

" Let's go find Kagome-Chan."

Kaede raised a steady hand to stop them, her one visible eye having suspicion laced in its depths. She turned towards Shippo, her face stern.

" Was it faint?"

Shippo bit his lip, concentrating on the night when he had finally felt at peace.

" It was incredibly faint. Unless you concentrated all your power on finding it you would have missed it."

" Then, why did you find it?" Sango asked, as she boarded the broad back of Kirara. Miroku nodded as well, placing his staff over Sango's lap and holding either end securely as he positioned himself behind her.

" I was thinking about her." The young boy answered looking rather bashful as he said so.

The adults smiled softly.

" Even if it was a figment of imagination…it's worth the effort to go in that direction. We haven't even spoke of searching the Western Lands." Miroku murmured remembering exactly why it had been so.

Sango breathed in deeply as she squeezed Kirara's sides with her thighs, causing the cat demon to fly into the sky.

" Houshi-Sama, Sesshomaru is still in power there isn't he?"

The lines of sleepless nights and worry suddenly became prominent on his features as he sighed dejectedly.

" Yes.

…

And that is what is concerning me."

* * *

"KIKYO-SAMA!"

The deceased miko raised a brow at the strange sucking sensation that was coming from the hollow of her throat as it tried and failed to find a source of blood. Her eyes narrowing in mild annoyance, she quickly plucked the intrusion away from her false body and regarded it as it shivered between her fingertips.

" Myoga…What is your business with me?"

" Can an old friend not say hello?" The flea asked his newfound fear of the priestess returning as he tried his best to brave her wrath and vast spiritual powers. He was quaking with terror but he had to do this act for the sake of the beautiful young woman whose memories were locked away. A beautiful young woman with large pools of midnight blue and cloudy gray, with pouty pink lips and the most delicious blood ever known to the flea race…

" You never visited for pleasure." Kikyo replied, her gray irises becoming sharp slits on the angular planes of her face as she squeezed his body slightly. Although she left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

_At least when I was alive._

" I am worried for your safety." He stuttered, his bulging eyes dancing with fright.

The woman closed her eyes and ruefully let her lips curve into a smile. With a slight sound of disbelief, she released the flea from her fingers and let him rest her in her open palm.

_You are not worried for my safety. You are worried for _**hers.**

" What is your purpose here Myoga. Answer me." Her emotionless gray depths held no inkling of what she had in mind should he defy her demand. But Myoga although cowardly is not stupid. For idiots have vast knowledge of self-preservation, which is similar to cowardice in its own right. Myoga knew exactly what threat lie in those cold words that fell from the dead human's lips. And had every intention of fearing them and obeying her.

" I have come across in my travels the rumors of Kagome-Sama being held here as a princess. And from the gossip in this village, I have uncovered these facts to be true. But I have a mere question to ask of you. If I may."

Kikyo nodded slightly, her soul stealers gracefully twirling in the air, the glowing balls in their grasp resonating in the dappled light and shadows of the deep forest. A slight breeze blew through the canopies, causing her dark tresses to flick delicately across her pale skin.

" Why do you continue to help Kagome-Sama after her fainting spells? Is there something keeping you here?"

" You said one question."

Myoga chuckled nervously under her scrutinizing gaze, sweat tricking down his bald head. He gave her a apologetic smile and bowed low his skin almost touching her frigid flesh.

" Forgive me, I became hasty."

Her line of sight lingered on the trees to her right, strands of her ebony hair coming loose and caressing her face. Kikyo let her eyelids fall closed as she let her body relax against the base of an older tree. She let out a tiny sigh, the weight of her task and confession pushing down upon her shoulders.

" It is my duty, to protect the Shikon Jewel. As it is my current duty to protect the keeper of the Shikon Jewel. I am merely fulfilling my task."

Opening her eyes, the miko watched the flea demon's face as he let this declaration sink in. He nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. Bowing once more, he thanked her and dashed off into the woods.

Suddenly, Kikyo had never felt so weary in her life as she felt sleep overcome her form, the cold skin of her shikigami dancing across her flesh.

And her eyelids fell closed; looking more at peace then anyone had seen her in years.

* * *

Sesshomaru slid the brush gracefully over the scroll before him, the calligraphy looking like smooth outlines of a fine painting. Raising his one arm up, he carefully dipped the tool into the container of black ink. Sweeping the brush over the paper again, his eyes flicked over to the tiny figure leaping through the threshold of the doorway and onto the table.

Landing directly in the pot of ebony liquid.

" Myoga."

Spluttering, the said demon leapt out of the clay mold, covered in the inky concoction. Carefully sidestepping the important document before his master's older half sibling, he leapt upon the windowsill and wrung the ink from his clothes.

Feeling the man's icy glare upon his back, he turned and bowed low. Bringing himself back up, he breathed in deeply.

" Have you heard of where Inuyasha-Sama lies now?"

Silence enveloped the room and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, intrigue apparent in his amber depths. Placing the pain brush on its pedestal, he drummed his nails only once against the wooden desk subtly alerting the foolish flea of his impatience.

" He is pinned to the Goshinboku once more."

His eyes narrowed further.

" And Kagome-Sama is residing in your lands."

" It is no concern of mine."

Myoga shook his head, scared out of his mind for his own safety instead of Kagome's, but seeing as how if and when his master awoke, he'd be murdered if Kagome were harmed he continued on.

" But it should be, Sesshomaru-Sama. Kagome is now the heir to Himawari-Sama's lineage. He treats her as his own child."

In a blink of an eye, the silver haired demon lord towered over the cowering flea vassal.

Sesshomaru's blood went cold even as his perfected emotionless mask was in place; the wheels in his mind turning as the information sunk in. Without a word, the man turned and briskly took leave of the study, leaving the flea demon to thank the gods for giving him the strength to not die of fright.

* * *

**Luna: Fin!**

**Veron: YAY!**

**Luna: Review Onegai! **


	5. Thwock

**Luna: Hey look! What a pretty mirror…((plays with it))**

**Veron: It might suck your soul out you know.**

**Luna: Why?**

**Veron: Look who's behind it.**

**Luna: ((sees Kanna)) EEEEEK! ((Hides))**

**Kanna: …**

**Luna: I apologize for this taking so long. I was a lazy bum. Akeranai-Chan gave me the boot in the ass to update with her review Happy belated Easter everyone! ((tosses chocolate eggs to everyone))**

Disclaimer: HEY! Look a bird! ((Runs off with the Inuyasha rights))

**Lawyer: ((Shakes his head as he shoots Luna with a tranquilizer))**

**Luna: ((eye lids drooping)) I own story…**

**Lawyer: ((Placing injector in his briefcase)) but not Inuyasha they belong to Rumiko Takahashi ((kicks Luna with every syllable))**

**Luna: Zzzzz**

**

* * *

**  
Chapter 5: Thwock

* * *

Lord Himawari blinked in surprise as a man clad in white stepped silently into his study. The man smiled and stood, bowing graciously to the ground.

" Sesshomaru-Sama, a pleasant surprise."

The said lord merely nodded his head in acknowledgement before speaking, his face as placid as ever.

" Is it true that you hold yet another heir to the throne?"

Himawari laughed his face one of merriment as he shook his head. Calling for a servant he demanded Kori-Hime-Sama be brought out to meet the demon lord as a mark of respect.

" Hold another one? Milord you must be mistaken, I have only one child!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched the servants stiffen at their lord's words. One shook his head discreetly as he watched a female figure follow another servant into the study.

" Sesshomaru-Sama, Here is Kori-Hime."

The young girl looked up, her stormy eyes wide and innocent as she bowed low to the demon lord. Sesshomaru grew suspicious, Himawari's true flesh and blood died two years ago. Yet, he acted as if she had never died with Kagome in her place. Their scents weren't even remotely similar.

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he realized that no fear or suspicion was tainting her aroma as she sat politely beside her surrogate father. That and her eyes held no hint that she recognized him.

Kagome looked up, venturing to gaze the royal presence in the eye. Her heart stopped as she gazed in those amber pools. It was like those eyes from the dream! But…they were so cold as they regarded her and he looked as if he never showed any emotion save anger. The princess's eyes dropped to the floor and she mentally sighed.

Standing up, he nodded his head towards the man. It was his duty to protect this man's family line; it was his Mother's final wish on her deathbed. Even if the child was not their own but they treated them as such; he had to protect him.

As he walked out, ignoring the bowing and the wide stares of the filthy human villagers, his mind did not ignore the irony of the situation. He had to protect his filthy half brother's ward or "Shikon shard detector" as he called her once.

His eyes focused on where a new scent originated from, death and clay with the bare hint of sakura assaulted his senses. Instead of returning to his castle, he headed deep into the thickets of the woods, ignoring Jaken's incessant chatter.

* * *

Kikyo tightened her hand over her bow as the demon lord entered the area where she currently lay. Her emotionless mask mirrored his own as they regarded the other. No trust resided between the two but business and inquisition of information seemed to be Sesshomaru's task this day.

" Do you not hate everything living?"

_So he remembers that day does he?_

The miko didn't answer, merely gazed out into the thickets opposite of her position. The wind blew around them both, causing a single strand of ebony hair to linger across her face.

" Why stay with her, if you despise her so?"

Her eyes flickered up to his face, a slight curve to her mouth.

" And why act concerned over someone you have tried to murder?"

" I could say the same for you as well."

Silence reigned between them both for a moment, the tension causing her shikigami to curl protectively about their mistress.

" I am fulfilling my duty to the jewel. As you are fulfilling your duty to your flesh and blood."

Sesshomaru's eyes glinted in the sunlight, inwardly angered by the fact that she knew of his promise. He glared pointedly at her, enraged that she simply ignored him as if he was nothing.

" She has lost her memory?"

Kikyo stood, brushing imaginary dirt from her hakama pants, shouldering her quiver and bow. Focusing on his face, she locked gazes with him. Gray clashed with cold amber gold in the quiet forest.

" I am sure you realized the truth of that when you gazed into her eyes."

The woman left it at that and made her way through the thickets leaving the demon lord behind, his parting words making her stop for a moment.

" She doesn't know_ what _you are."

A breeze blew between them and Kikyo ignored the painfully true statement. More concerned on if Kagome had collapsed from seeing Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked at the fading back of the priestess.

You cannot fool this Sesshomaru. You are caring for something living. You are only human and for that, you are easily swayed.

Pathetic.

* * *

Kagome toyed with the wooden ball in her hands, her mind drifting somewhere else entirely as she absentmindedly rolled the toy between her palms. The wind caressed her hair and she suppressed a giggle as the last of the sakura blossoms danced across her nose.

Her head turned to face the slender woman that had entered the royal gardens. A wide smile splayed across her features as she delicately patted the seat beside her. The woman nodded and complied with her wishes, placing her weapons next to her.

" I'm going to miss Spring," Kagome murmured plucking a petal from the air and pressing it to her lips, enjoying the lingering softness.

" I prefer Winter."

The princess blinked, surprised that the reclusive priestess was sharing something personal with her. Cocking her head at her, she let her curiosity guide the conversation.

" Why is that Miko-Sama?"

" The world is born anew," Kikyo answered, cradling a flower in her palm. " But, it also means that Spring will come once again." Silently, she placed the plant in her lap.

Kagome smiled warmly at the woman beside her. Gently reaching over, she retrieved the flower from the priestess's lap. Gazing solemnly at the colors in the blossom, she twirled it between her fingertips. Turning to face Kikyo, she delicately reached up and slid the stem into Kikyo's hair.

She stiffened before looking over at the tiny blossom entwined in her hair. Giving Kagome a serious look, the princess gave her a sheepish smile.

" Keep it. So that when Winter comes, you can remember that Spring is coming again. And so that when the snow seems dreary, you can anticipate the colors that will return."

And Kikyo let the tiniest of smiles grace her face.

* * *

_Something thick and warm stuck to her skin. She winced and held an object to her chest as she felt herself collapse beneath the weight of the strange goop._

_She couldn't hear. Or even speak, but murmurs reached her ears as she clawed helplessly at the purple substance. _

" _And this, this is for-"_

_She heard the clash of…nails against something else._

_The man's voice faded out again as Kagome tried to breathe, only to have the gunk slide up her nostrils. Coughing, she managed to pull out of it. Ignoring the pain in her nose, she angrily pointed a rusty looking sword towards a blurred figure in pure white._

" _You! You tried to kill me didn't you!"_

_

* * *

_

Kagome's eyes opened slowly; rather surprised she saw anything or heard anything clearly in this latest incident of hers. And apparently, she had been asleep at the time, so no one was notified of her annoying fainting spells.

Something tickled faintly in the back of her mind, something like a warm glow that made her smile and wrap her arms around her. She sighed as she gazed down at her chest and almost screamed.

There as an odd barely noticeable pink glow resonating from her lower stomach. Panicking, the hime looked around, trying to see if it was some sort of trick on her. Seeing as how it wasn't, she took deep shaky breaths trying to calm herself down.

It was just a trick of the moonlight. All she had to do was go back to sleep and in the morning it would be gone. A mere figment of imagination and simple moment of pure insanity from the week's recent event's. Yes, that was the cause. Repeating this as a mantra in her mind, she burrowed into the comfort of her futon and fell into an uneasy slumber.

Kikyo turned in her futon and let her eyes close wearily, foreboding weighing on her shoulders. The slight almost intangible spark of the Shikon no Tama was ever so slowly become more and more noticeable as was Kagome's aura. The Shikon jewel was weakening without it's other half. And Inuyasha's half was most likely in the same situation.

Kagome's scent would slowly be revealed as well.

The priestess sighed and fell asleep, worrying her shikigami into a twirling frenzy.

* * *

Thwock.

Kagome blinked her eyes sleepily, wondering how she had ended up asleep in this meadow. It was just outside the village, this much she knew. But why was she…

" Himawari-Sama wished for you to have some fresh air. You were asleep the entire way here."

The princess sat up, looking around her. It was a very simple meadow, green grass blowing in the breeze. The trees slowly changing to the warm hues that signified Autumn's return. Turning, she watched Kikyo's steely face.

She was rigid as she pulled the bowstring back with practiced grace. Her expression completely devoid of all emotion except for determination. Releasing the string, the projectile flew and hit its target.

Kagome applauded, causing Kikyo to be thrown out of her warrior like state.

"Sugoi Miko-Sama!" The young woman stood, and fell beside Kikyo. Smiling up at her in wonder, she stopped seeing the priestess's slightly shocked face and giggled.

" Don't tell me no one complimented you on your archery before."

" The children have."

Kagome giggled into her palm and gave the woman a sheepish smile.

" The children are awed by anything. Including the simplest of things."

"Such as?"

" A few children watched me in the gardens as I practiced calligraphy. I messed it up when they clapped but I wasn't angry. It was cute."

Kikyo nodded, remembering how the children of another village were amazed by her knowledge of herbs and medicine. That night…Sayo had seen something she never should have seen. Wearily, her eyelids closed and she let out an inaudible sigh.

"Ano…Miko-Sama?"

Her eyes opened and she regarded Kagome's pleading expression with a raised brow.

" May I…may I try to shoot the target?"

The woman nodded and handed over the bow to the princess's outstretched hands. Grinning, she plucked an arrow from Kikyo's quiver and notched it with ease. Her eyes squinting, she pulled the bowstring back, her own face a mirror image of her incarnation's moments before.

" Concentrate solely on the target. It is the only thing you are allowed to focus upon."

The gaze narrowed considerably, gray overpowering the blue in her irises.

" Pull the string taut. Never doubt your aim."

As if in a trance, her posture went straight, her shaky aim turning as still as a statue. Her mouth was pursed in a tense fashion, staring down the multicolored post yards away with a gunfighter stare.

"Strike."

Thwock.

The slight twang of the string vibrating was the only sound that could be heard in the deafening silence of the meadow. Kikyo was evidently surprised at where the feathers protruded from.

The bulls eye.

Kagome was thrown out of her trance as the sound of demure clapping filled her ears. Turning, she gazed steadily at the woman a few feet away. Her face had a slight smile and she had the aura of pride surrounding her.

The princess beamed.

* * *

**Luna: Wee!**

**Veron: I wanna draw that…**

**Luna: Really?**

**Veron: Maaaaaaayyyyyybee….**

**Luna: ((sigh))**

**Veron: REVIEW!**


	6. Demolished

** Luna: YAY Chappie 6**

**Veron: ((Claps))**

**Luna: Now then, on with the story! Oh yes, Alien Vs. Predator is a KICKASS MOVIE!**

**Veron: The action was better then the plot wasn't it?**

**Luna: MUCH. That and the Predators rock. The Aliens are scary….**

**Veron: YOU JUMPED WHEN THE BUCKET FELL!**

**Luna: ((Eye twitch))**

Disclaimer: Inuyasha-Gumi belongs to the almighty Rumiko Takahashi. But this plot line is MINE ALL MINE! Cause I slave away writing it for you! NYEH!

* * *

Chapter 6: Demolished

* * *

Kagome stared at the target as she ate some onigiri. The leaves started to fall around them, swirling in a secret dance, toying with her raven locks. Turning, she raised a brow at the immobile priestess. Her own pair of rice balls lay untouched in her lap.

" Are you not hungry Miko-Sama?"

Kikyo seemed to fall from her trance and regarded her lunch. A leaf fell upon her head, a golden mark upon the dark waves of hair that framed Kikyo's pale face.

" No." Gently, she tied the kerchief back around her meal, setting it to the ground beside her.

Kagome swallowed and smiled at the guarded woman.

" I guess I was lucky. I hit the bulls eye on the first try."

Kikyo sternly faced her, gray eyes filled with some sort of emotion that Kagome couldn't identify.

" It was not luck."

…?

" W-w-hat do you mean? I've never touched any weapon of any kind in my li-" The princess stopped abruptly, wondering if perhaps she had before she lost her memory. She gripped the grass at her sides, suddenly overcome with the gravity of her situation.

She remembered nothing. Nothing of her family. Her friends. A sense of loss fell over her heart, making her fill with sadness. Had she any loves? The princess bit her lip to keep the tears at bay, the glittering drops of water that made the world around her swirl unpredictably.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, cold and merciless.

Turning, she stared up at Kikyo, who was emotionless as ever, her line of sight directed at the target.

" Do not linger on what you no longer have."

* * *

The princess contemplated those words for the rest of the night. She sat on a stone bench, its legs solid with intricate designs of dragons entwined through out it. She was dressed in a simple white yukata, her hair loose and flowing. Not an ounce of make up adorning her features but the persistent glowing of her stomach was beginning to annoy her.

Kagome gazed down; her eyes set in an aggravated fashion as she regarded the pink glow that grew brighter by the day. Placing a hand over the glow, she marveled at the way it made her hand turn a warm red.

" Odd…"

Why was it resonating even brighter? Was something going to happen? Her heart started beating wildly in her chest. There was a sick feeling in her stomach; foreboding flooded her senses. She gagged, feeling slightly nauseous as the negative twinges intensified. As she stood, she felt herself wobble as pain began to churn in her belly.

" Something's wrong…" She gasped, light flickering in her eyes as Kagome fell to her knees. Her eyes fell closed.

A rumble made the earth quake beneath her.

And she screamed.

* * *

Kikyo let a tiny smile play at her lips as the shikigami swirled around her, dropping the glowing orbs into her clay form. Her hands were outstretched towards her demonic servants, brushing her fingertips against their cold scaled skin; The reptilian flesh that was as cold as her own.

Her gray eyes opened slowly as she felt the aura of approaching demons. They widened as she felt the pulse of the Shikon jewel through her false body. Turning in surprise, she watched as a large centipede demon towered over the slumbering province, none the wiser of their incoming peril. Cursing lightly beneath her breath, she ordered her soul stealers to try and keep the monster at bay.

The one night that she believed to be safe enough to be without weapons.

Was the night that her reincarnation would be in the most danger.

* * *

Kagome stared in horror as a giant being with millions of pointed legs began to run full speed at the castle, she could see the moon shine off of its shelled back over the stone wall that hid her from the public's eye.

_I must warn Father._

Determined now, she kicked off her sandals and began to run through the cool grass to the sliding door. Screaming for the servants to awaken, begging with all her might for someone to notify her Father. Tell someone, _anyone_ that they were being attacked.

Revealing her position was the one thing she should not have done.

* * *

Kikyo ran inside her home, commanding the remaining shikigami to ram into the warning bell. Seeing tiny flames begin to flicker in the homes, shadows playing across the earth as the men armed themselves with whatever sharp object they could grasp.

As her pale fingers touched the smooth wood of her bow, a trickle of sweat fell from her brow as she heard the demons gravelly voice echo through the night.

"SHIKON NO TAMA!"

If she had been untrained she would have dropped her weapon in surprise. But instead, she hastily shouldered her quiver and ran out into the night. Notching an arrow, she quickly let it loose, no satisfaction coming from hitting it.

Instead, shock set in as her purified arrow fell from its body and the demon was unharmed. Now alarmed, she turned to where her soul stealers were, only to find that they had all been destroyed. And her body was craving the comfort of women's souls. Her power was leaving her body as fast as her souls were dying.

" Save the princess!" Kikyo commanded coldly to one broad shouldered man. He stared at her, hesitating as he noticed the expression upon the priestess's face. " Do not hesitate. Go!" Stumbling in panic, he ran down the path, screaming at his fellow villager's to follow his lead into the palace.

It was then that Kikyo heard a scream and part of the palace collapsed before her eyes.

* * *

Kagome ducked out of the way as a green tail slammed down into a corner of the building that she called home. She scrambled onto the polished wood of the paths that surrounded the palace and opened the door, running inside.

"SHIKON NO TAMA! IT IS HERE!"

_Shikon no Tama? What does he mean?_

Opening another set of rice paper doors, she watched as armored soldiers ran past her. Rumbling made her scream, notifying an archer that she was present.

" Kori-Hime-Sama! You must flee! His highness dema-"

The roof that was above his head caved in upon him. In his last moments of his life, he could not let his death be in vain. He knew very well that only a few of his arrows would survive, but as long as the beloved hime was safe… As the wooden beams began to descend upon his back, he shoved his quiver and bow into her arms before surrendering to darkness.

Kagome fell backwards with the force of his thrust, her hands clutching the weapons with white knuckles as shaking began to take over the palace once more. Staring with horror at the fallen man, the cries of the villagers reached her ears. They were calling her name, begging with all their heart for her to be alive and safe.

She wanted to answer.

But that was before she heard their screams, smelled the blood, breathed in the dust that clouded the room. Stumbling onto her feet, she ran out into the garden once more, running down the hallway, praying with as much force as the villagers that she would survive. But most of all, she wanted her family to survive. Regardless of whether or not that he was her flesh and blood.

He's all I have… 

It was then that the hallway a few steps in front of her vanished as did the walls before her. And were replaced with wicked red eyes, that gleamed with lust.

" SHIKON NO TAMA! YOU HAVE IT!"

* * *

Kikyo was blurry eyed as she tried to move, maneuvering through the panicked women and children of the province. Her face was weary and sweat beaded on her brow, her gray eyes were frantic with movement, trying in vain to reach the palace.

It was then that she heard the demons voice. And collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Kagome pulled out an arrow and shoved it into the demon's left eye, causing it to screech and move back, black blood falling down like rain upon her body. The girl wrinkled her nose in disgust as the liquid splattered upon her kimono and her face. Giving her the impression of raven tears as she glared up at the centipede, her stormy eyes flashing with hatred.

" YOU HAVE IT…THE SHIKON NO TAMA!"

Notching an arrow, she pointed it at the screaming being and glared. Unknowingly causing the steel tip of the projectile to glow with a pink light.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

With that said, she released the bowstring the arrow flying through the air with a bright glow as it seared through the green flesh of her opponent. Without a moment's hesitation, she shot at the youkai again, causing it to cry out in pain as the arrow became embedded in its flesh.

" YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!"

The princess glared, about to shoot at him again when her face paled.

The quiver was empty.

* * *

Kikyo raised her eyes to where she heard the voice of the demon and a small smirk covered her face as two women supported her.

A bright light seared through the sky, the being screeched as black blood fell from its wounds. Another light pierced its flesh.

The village was silenced by this display, wondering where on earth the glowing streaks were coming from.

It was then that Kikyo could no longer keep her eyelids open and fell unconscious.

* * *

Kagome fell onto her back as the repercussions of the centipede's tail caused the rest of the palace to collapse in on itself. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the magnificent building fall unhindered to the ground.

" GIVE IT TO ME!"

Tears fell unbidden down her dirtied face as she glared up at the demon. Her heart thudded in her chest as the monster reared up running straight towards her.

She jumped to the side, gripping the arrow that was still embedded in his skin and holding on. Praying that the shaft would hold her weight for a moment longer. But what was it going to wait for? She didn't know where to go from here…

Panic flooded her veins as she noticed the pink glow of the jewel grow increasingly brighter. Her eyes darted wildly until she heard the monstrosity start to speak.

" GIVE IT TO ME! YOU CAN JOIN YOUR FATHER IN HELL!"

Kagome's heart stopped.

* * *

One shikigami had survived and was working as fast as it could to bring its mistress souls for her body to feed from. Kikyo felt the burning sensation fall away and she let out a breath. The village women had hastily brought her inside and left, too busy protecting their kin.

It was then that a bright pink flash made her eyes squint.

* * *

The centipede demon screeched as Kagome's miko energy bombarded through its flesh, forcing it to disappear into nothingness. It launched the princess into the air, making her see the wreckage from above.

Then she began to fall.

Flashes of fuzzy memories began to swirl through her tired mind. She had been in a position similar to this once. Something had fallen out of her and she had been hurt. A flash of red. Gold eyes. Silver…Her eyes snapped open.

Gold…worried gold eyes. She could see them. But that made no sense…

A warm feeling engulfed her heart. Kagome smiled as she remembered that gaze, regardless of who held them. She felt content.

It was then that she looked down and her stomach flew to her throat, forcing her to remember exactly where she was.

* * *

Kikyo used the commotion to her advantage, letting her power create more shikigami to do her bidding. Each one flew out and gathered the fallen souls of the dead soldiers. The glowing orbs falling into her form and she let out a sigh of relief.

" THE PRINCESS IS FALLING!"

Kikyo's eyes grew wide.

"SOMEONE CATCH HER!"

Her hand flicked towards the demolished palace commanding them to catch Kagome while being invisible.

" KORI-HIME-SAMAAAAA!"

* * *

Kagome felt a callused hand grasp her own. Feeling this, she let out a sigh and felt darkness encompass her vision. Before hearing a panicked female voice fill her ears before she surrendered to the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

**

* * *

**

**Luna: END OF 6!**

**Veron: FWEE!**

**Luna: Now then…who was it?**

**Veron: Gee I wonder…((Rolls eyes))**

**Luna: STOP TRYING TO RUIN IT!**

**Veron: Fiiiine. Geesh.**

**Luna: REVIEW!**


	7. Decisions

**Luna: Two kids are behind me playing SSBM right now.**

**Veron: So instead of writing to say…Faeries. You're typing to the Mario Theme?**

**Luna: Evidently. With both Young and Adult Link screaming behind me.**

**Veron: OO I just heard a lot of zapping.**

**Luna: Alex got Zapdos.**

**Veron: Oh…**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the Inuyasha-Gumi. Rumiko Takahashi does. But this story is mine. ALL MINE! ((Huggles))

* * *

Chapter 7: Decisions

* * *

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

" _Ka…go…me?" The princess whispered to herself as she opened her eyes, the familiar darkness overcoming her senses. " Why does that name sound familiar?"_

**Because it is important to your quest.**

" My…quest? I have no quest." She answered, wobbling to her feet, long green ripples founding from where she stood.

**Your quest, your pilgrimage to the past.**

"My…past?" Her eyes fell upon the glowing ripples and tilted her head. Biting her bottom lip, she called out to the voice.

Yes. Not Kori's. Your past. Kagome's past. " Ka…go…me's? Is she-" 

_A strange force propelled into her back and caused her to fall into the ripples. Her eyes widened as green flashes periodically blinded her vision, until she felt her eyelids close. And she surrendered to the comforting presence that was her long forgotten memories._

* * *

" Kikyo-Sama, you did know where Kagome-Sama was when you sought out your sister, did you not?"

The priestess nodded.

" YOU DID?" The taijya raged, her tired face suddenly vibrant with life, her magenta eyes glowing with flames of hatred. " All this time…and you didn't tell anyone of us?" She hissed, glaring heatedly at the dead woman sitting before her.

A hand was placed upon her shoulder and Sango managed to calm down. Inhaling deeply, she sighed, the worn features of her face magnifying her worry. Kirara mewed softly before pouncing on her mistress's lap, nuzzling her closed hands.

Miroku gave Sango a soft smile before returning his attention to the stoic miko in front of them. His face unusually serious as his twilight pools bored into her own.

" Why did you keep her from us?"

Kikyo merely stared at them before speaking. " She would have learned her past too soon. And would have gone insane."

"Insane? From what?"

Kikyo paused before gazing over at the door that separated the sleeping girl from the group.

" Grief."

* * *

_Someone was crying against her, clutching the cloth of her garments as if it was their lifeline. Warm liquid stained her blouse, and the smell of blood and green tea came upon her nose. Sympathy and sadness clung to her heart, causing tears to shimmer making her surroundings more blurred then they already were._

_The sobs grew louder and more intense, causing the princess to blink back her own tears and gaze down. A woman with raven hair, grime and blood crusted upon the shining locks. Light green and pastel pink shimmered over the woman's body, her clothing._

_She felt words fall through her lips and for once, could make them out. Her arms surrounded the sobbing person and held her close. Kagome let her head fall by her ear, whispering calming reassurances._

" _Don't worry Sango, we're here for you now."_

* * *

Sango stiffened as she heard a soft voice whisper her name. Very slowly, she turned gazing at the rice paper door that held her friend inside. Her heart thudded in her chest, sweat beading her brow. Was Kagome remembering? Had she finally discovered who she truly was?

" She cannot leave this province now."

The taijya snapped around, staring coldly at the priestess. Her hands fisted the cloth of her skirt tightly in her hands, her knuckles being white. Magenta eyes clashed with cool gray as the monk began to speak, trying to clear the tension in the room.

" She has her duty to her subjects, am I correct?"

Kikyo nodded, sadness echoing in her eyes as she stood.

" They need her guidance now. Their lord is dead and in the tradition of royalty. Their heir, the next in line, is due to rule over them all. Without guidance, they run free. Free to only hurt themselves without someone to help them along." She paused; looking almost angered at the villager's dependency and ignorance. " As if they were cattle." The woman murmured, gazing in the direction of where the village lie before returning to her seat.

" How will she be able to rule? Do they truly want to let someone who doesn't even know their own name lead them?"

" She does know her own name." Kikyo replied bitterly, seemingly angered at someone that was not present.

" What do you mean?" Sango cried out, thoroughly frustrated by Kikyo's incessant riddles and pausing.

" She is no longer Kagome. She is no longer who she once was.

…

She is Lady Kori, leader of the Sakura province."

_

* * *

_

_Alarm rung throughout her body as she stared in shock and horror at something in a massive crater. Anger seemed to pull at her as she stood up, disbelief in her eyes._

"MIROKU-SAMA!" 

Kagome's eyes snapped open, trying to scream but merely choking on her worry. Her hands clasped around her throat and she gasped, her azure orbs trying to focus on her surroundings. She was inside…a palace? How was this possible…Hope dawned upon her, perhaps it had been merely a nightmare! Kagome smiled weakly, Suki-San always did like to put an extra something in her rice balls. It must have caused her to hallucinate.

But someone had called her name. Her name…was Kagome! Her face lit up as she unsteadily rose to her feet, bracing herself against the wood paneling of the wall. Her mouth was dry as she tried to speak her own name. At first no sound fell from her lips but the sound evolved from quiet rasps to her whispering it. Tears of relief shimmered in her gaze, causing her surroundings to swirl. Opening the door, she noticed the familiar white and red figure sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"Kikyo-Sama! I remember! I remember…I'm…" She swallowed, a single tear managing to slide down her tanned face. Hastily wiping it away, she gave into to her joy and ran up to the priestess. She beamed up at the woman and promptly embraced her. " I remember Kikyo-Sama! I remember! I'm… I'm…" The princess looked up and smiled.

" I'm **Kagome**!"

* * *

Sango and Miroku stared at the overjoyed Kagome and her position with the deceased priestess. Miroku's eyes narrowed for a moment, watching Kikyo's guarded expression. The woman politely pried Kagome's limbs from about her waist and placed them at her sides. Kikyo nodded slightly, the barest hints of a smile upon her pale skin, inwardly happy that she had remembered and surprised that she had dropped the 'miko' from her name.

" You have remembered."

Kagome's enthusiasm seemed to have no bounds. She nodded and was close to jumping for joy. Slowly, her expression turned solemn and slightly bewildered, her index finger tapping softly upon her chin. Deep in thought, she stood, staring at where she was lying moments before.

" I also had dreams. I dreamt that a demon destroyed the palace. Also…I dreamt of someone named Sango…and Miroku as well. But…" She turned, not noticing that the very people she was speaking of were seated behind her, both overcome with a mix of surprise and relief. " I don't know who they are but I feel lost that I cannot find them. Or see them…" Her voice had taken on a desperate tone as she said these words, her face contorted in one of frustration.

A gentle cough altered her line of thought and she turned. Her stormy eyes grew wide as a pair of familiar twilight depths stared right back at her, unwavering and filled with unidentifiable emotions.

Her mind reeled, she felt the harsh winds cause her hand to whip against her face. The worry and anger she felt at the person causing the elements to act so harshly. The buzzing of hoards of insects growling in her ears. The scent of blood clinging to the air like a virus…

" Miroku…Sama?"

He smiled and nodded.

* * *

Sango stood, letting Kagome's eyes fall upon her. The princess stared, eyes narrowed in thought as a new course of emotions flooded her memory. The sympathy and regret of begin the inadvertent cause of her pain. The maternal instinct that overrode her anger at another person. Hot tears staining her blouse and stinging her skin. The comfort she desperately wanted to give as she held the sobbing woman in her arms, rubbing her back soothingly.

" Sango…?"

The woman's magenta orbs shimmered with newfound tears of happiness. Her voice cracked as she whispered her long lost friend's name. Abruptly, the taijya embraced Kagome, her happiness and relief falling down her face in unbidden tears.

Kagome was understandably surprised by the sudden act of affection. But it felt familiar and she mirrored Sango's emotions. More tears fell down her face as she clung to the demon exterminator, happy to have found a link to her past. Her memories were solidified now or at least, had living reason.

" I'm so happy we finally found you Kagome-Chan…" Sango whispered, her own tears finally drying. Pulling away, she placed her hand upon the princess's shoulders gently and beamed at her.

Kagome beamed right back.

" Me too. Me too…"

* * *

After the initial happiness had subsided, Kagome took her seat beside Kikyo and suddenly turned very serious. Placing her hands upon her lap, she gazed squarely at all the occupants in the room.

" My dream of the palace collapsing…was not a dream was it?"

Kikyo stiffened but nodded, deciding that it would do no good to her reincarnation if she kept the truth from her. One step outside of her bedroom's doors would alert her of her whereabouts even if she did choose to lie.

" I…had thought so." She swallowed, letting her sorrow overcome her would not fare well. Father would become angry if he ever found out that she had ignored her training.

" And what of Father?"

_Please tell me that one figment of my dream was merely my imagination…please…_

Instead of a vocal answer, her reply was sympathetic gazes that burned her flesh. She felt the sensation of sorrow behind her eyes and inhaled deeply. Another time, another place she would have cried, let her sadness and regret fall down her face in the company of others. But such an act of emotion would show weakness and no person of royal blood should allow themselves to reveal weakness. It was a dishonorable scar upon their bloodline and living relatives.

" I see." The young woman paused, swallowing her guilt and faced each and every person around her squarely in the eye. " Tell me, where am I?"

Sango and Miroku didn't answer, but an icy voice beside her answered her inquisition. She bit her lip as she processed her reply, her hands fisting the cloth of her white yukata.

" Sesshomaru-Sama's castle."

* * *

Sesshomaru was not pleased. No one would dare oppose him but the one ironic notion that continued to infuriate him was the fact that his half brother's wench was under his protection. Jakken prattled on behind him, causing him to wonder if he should have simply let Jakken die at Kaijinbo's hand that day.

A light feminine voice reached his ears and he let his eyes fall upon where the voice came from. Rin was nine years old now and awfully wise for someone so young. Today, her face was serious as she gracefully stole Jaken's staff right from under his nose and bashed him over the head with it.

Acting as if nothing odd had occurred, she shouldered the weapon and gazed up at her lord. Her hair had grown longer and she was dressed in a light blue kimono with yellow dragons embroidered upon it.

"Sesshomaru-Sama, why is there a bunch of people in my bedroom?"

He raised a brow at her and she gave him a guilty smile.

" I don't mind Sesshomaru-Sama but…" She trailed off, letting herself fall silent. Waiting to see if he would give her the honor of a verbal reply.

" She is a guest." Rin almost raised a brow at his tone, a habit she had adopted from being by his side for so many months. The young child knew better then to question him, Jaken's reoccurring bumps on the head were proof enough of how her lord vanquished his anger. Instead, she merely nodded and walked away, using the staff as bait to make Jaken leave Sesshomaru's side.

He looked as if he needed some time alone. She wasn't one to anger her lord when he had red swirling in his eyes…

* * *

Kagome had been dressed in three layers of silk in varying shades of pink. Red adorned the flesh of her mouth and her hair was piled upon her head, slender ivory sticks with mother of pearl designs holding the extravagant style together. A black obi cinched the garments about her waist and a single white rope settled in the middle of the large sash. She felt so…contained in all this finery. But the emotion that overcame her as she followed a servant into a large hall, was the fact that she was wearing her own clothes. All of Kori's clothes had been destroyed in the attack, but Sesshomaru's servants had spun a new wardrobe for her to wear.

Sesshomaru sat in the middle of a large half-circled seating area. Dressed in his familiar finery, various other demon lords dressed in silks sat around him.

Kagome stood brave and tall in the center of their gazes. One lord in particular gazed at her with lust in his red eye. She swallowed and willed her stoic mask to stay in place under their intense stare.

A whining voice entered her thoughts as a toad demon stood a few yards before her, a scroll larger then himself being held in his green wrinkled claws. His bulbous yellow eyes moved along the words, following his line of sight made her feel slightly nauseous. Breathing deeply, she allowed herself to calm and listened to his words.

" Address yourself, woman of the Sakura province. For you are before the court of the Western Lands!"

" I am Kori-Hime. Heir to the throne of Himawari-Sama. Royal leaders of the Sakura Province."

A few seemed surprised that she had used the deceased hime's name as her own. Rumors had filled the building that she was in fact merely adopted by the insane lord and forced to become his dead daughter for his own designs.

Kagome knew better, in legends if a mythical creature knew your true name, they had control over you. She would not have a demon possess her; she was her own person. But superstition had over rode her logic and she had spoken her predecessor's name.

" If you are indeed chosen to lead the Sakura Province, a valuable ally to Lord Sesshomaru, Son of the great Inutaisho of the Western Lands, who shall be your trusted advisor?"

" My advisor shall be, the priestess Kikyo of the Sakura Province."

A silence enveloped the room.

A tall demon lord stood. Dressed in black armor with gold accents. His long green hair streaked with bright blue, his dark red eyes fell upon Sesshomaru. A twisted smirk crossed his face before he spoke.

" If Kori-Hime is chosen milord, with all due respect, she would not be allowed to choose such a person for her advisor." He paused, sensing Kagome's distress beneath her perfected emotionless mask.

" For that woman, is dead."

* * *

** Luna: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Veron: So what's Kagome gonna do?**

**Luna: Actually…I haven't written that chapter just yet. ((Sweatdrop))**

**Veron: Of course you haven't…**


	8. Red Truth

**Luna: I GOT THE THIRD INUYASHA MOVIE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!**

**Veron: …By the time you've posted this chapter, you'll have worn it out.**

**Luna: But the fight scenes are pretty…**

**Veron: Only reason?**

**Luna: Okay that and Inuyasha's dad is really hot…**

**Veron: Thought so.**

**Luna: ((Grumbles))**

Disclaimer: I own all three movies on DVD. And various other objects of Takahashi merchandise, but other then those material things, I own nothing. EXCEPT THIS IDEA! ((Hisses menacingly)) And I own Hiroshi, and Reiko and Himawari. Rawr.

* * *

Chapter 8: Red Truth

* * *

The words struck Kagome through the heart and for a moment, she could have sworn that same organ didn't move. Determined to keep her emotions deep inside and far from her face, she slid her eyes coldly over to the priestess beside her. Kikyo made no movements of acknowledgement to her or the accusation but simply stood there, eyes locked upon the toad servant.

Sesshomaru glared down at the lord who had brought this fact to the hime's attention. He had never liked meetings such as these, much less some arrogant youkai royalty in his home. He inwardly grimaced, but considering the circumstances, it seemed possible that all of his unwelcome guests would be inhabiting his home for a while longer.

Needless to say, his royal poofy pants was not pleased. Having a group of varying monarchy was like having extended family over for two weeks, _annoying_ extended family. The demon started to feel the pangs of a headache forming when his musings were interrupted by his loyal servant's voice.

" In the rules, if a royal does not have an advisor, they have the minimum of three days to choose." His large yellow irises rose to meet his lord's. " Shall we adjourn until then milord?"

With an inward sigh and the prayer that the castle had migraine reducing herbs, he nodded his acquiesce.

* * *

Kagome stood, her back turned away from Kikyo's gray eyes. Her fists were clenched and her posture rigid with tension. A single golden leaf blew between them, the breeze caressing their ebony tresses.

" I…had wondered if you were dead."

Kikyo's eyes widened.

" The day when we had a meal in the meadow. You wouldn't eat your onigiri. And…" Kagome turned, suddenly closing the distance that held them apart. Her tanned palm rested against Kikyo's face.

" You were always…so cold."

Kikyo nodded, before finding the courage to speak.

" So who shall you choose to be your advisor?"

A fire burned within her eyes, the same defiant glow that had caused her aura to spike on numerous occasions. Kagome smiled, pulling her hand away from the priestess.

" You are still my only choice."

* * *

Sesshomaru was idly wondering whether or not the women were insane. She had the audacity to ask him of a favor? Him? He, who had, despite his misgivings and anger, had allowed this woman and her entourage to stay and recover from the attack upon her province? Now, she begged for his help, something he refused to give.

For, why should he allow himself to use Tenseiga on such a waste of earth and dark magic?

* * *

Kagome stalked out of the demon lord's room, livid beyond all compare. Ignoring all codes of manners, she glared coldly at the woman behind her. 

" Kikyo."

The woman stopped and met her reincarnation's eyes.

" Go away."

Kikyo would have felt the pangs of anger at this order if she still held a human heart, but all that she felt was mild annoyance. Nodding her head, she stiffly turned and left the princess.

* * *

Our favorite amnesiac was completely lost in the wooden halls of the demon lord's palace. Everywhere she turned was another set of glowing candles and rice paper doors. The cherry wood floors gleamed with the orange light of the torch flames; it was as if the castle was mocking her.

Huffing in annoyance, she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring defiantly into the darkness at the end of the hallway she currently stood in. It was then that she became aware of the immense aura of youki that surrounded her being.

Peering into the shadows that danced along the rice paper of the doors, she realized she was in a section of the castle where a part of the youkai monarchy was staying. Swallowing, she silently made her way down the hall.

A tall figure suddenly encompassed her vision. He was tall and pale, with dark turquoise irises and flowing green hair. Black armor clad his muscled body and a sword hung at each hip. His mouth was curled into a smirk as he bowed low to her.

" Kori-Hime, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" And you are?" Her cold mask had slipped in place, her posture rigid as her emotionless stormy orbs locked with his mischievous blue ones.

He suddenly was right in front of her, his chest plate nearly brushing the tips of her breasts. His eyes were leering into her own as a single hand came upon her and cupped the left side of her face. Forcing her to gaze into his eyes he smiled politely.

" I am Hiroshi. Lord of the Eastern Lands."

* * *

Their gazes clashed together as Kagome's lips turned thin and her stormy irises sparked with anger. How dare this man be touching her! He had no right to violate her personal space like- 

Her breath stopped as he placed his mouth a hairsbreadth away from her own. His face took on a seductive look as he trailed a single claw down the side of her face. Swallowing, she watched his every movement in complete silence.

Hiroshi's depths suddenly swirled with the crimson color of blood as he let his fingers run through her raven hair before gripping it and forcing her forward, their noses touching.

" How dare you try and replace Kori-Hime-Sama. You are not worth even nearing the clothes she once wore. You are a hapless orphan with nothing to your name and nothing to your memory. But…" The lord trailed off with not a single drop of emotion splayed on his face. " You do justice to one simple thing."

Kagome's mouth opened and closed her eyes wide with shock and fear.

" You wear red wax in the same seductive manner." The demon grinned maliciously as he curved his arm about her waist and brought her towards him, her body melded into his. Realizing their position, she glared and started to squirm before gasping as the feel of nails in her arm ran through her body.

His voice took on a rich baritone now, his eyes completely devoid of any color but crimson.

" I know one thing."

Kagome simply stood there, her palms forced against his breastplate.

" You were with that insufferable hanyou when you murdered my brother."

_Hanyou…?_

Her face was wrenched up to meet his, his mouth ravaging her own. His tongue like a viper, desperately striking in every place he could find in the delicious caverns of his mouth. Hiroshi's fang grazing deeply along her bottom lip, the metallic taste of her blood only driving his lusts further. His hands gripped her hips, clutching them until the pale skin there bruised beneath her silk kimonos.

Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment and her heart suddenly stopped. Why did that color look so familiar to her…why did the claws digging in her shoulders feel familiar, the pains of having something akin to tiny needles shoved into her flesh. What was it-?

Something familiar pricked in the back of her mind, something akin to a mix of longing and frustration. What was it? Was it a memory…Kagome felt anger surge through her and a voice in her head seemed to echo in her consciousness.

It was that voice…

**I can't believe you're letting him touch you! **

Ano… 

**Do something! Slap him, bite his tongue! Honestly, how could-**

Kagome quickly became tired of the voice's ranting before she felt a surge of euphoria enter her being. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her breaths became timid pants. The pressure her palms had upon his armor grew as she felt the sensation intensify.

A familiar burning that seared across her flesh, but made her shudder at the pleasing effect it had on her. Stormy met red as she let a tired smile cross her features; she understood this power she held now.

And how to use it.

* * *

Bright blue light emitted from her palms, crackling as if it was lightening across Hiroshi's breastplate. His red eyes widened in shock as the inertia propelled him into the opposite wall. This wall happened to be the bedroom of the Lady of the Southern Lands.

Hiroshi was sprawled atop her, causing the moth demons hackles to rise, her eyes flashing as her fangs were bared. He slowly managed to stand up, his clawed hand clutched to his chest, the steaming flesh creating a rather off putting ardor.

Kagome glared, her blue eyes flashing with anger. Her painted lips turned into a satisfied smile as her power built up inside her once again. Rushing into between the torn halves of the door, she slammed her hands against his face. The same purifying light filtered through, making her look almost demonic in appearance so fierce was she.

The lord glared through the pain that scorched his veins. Turning into a golden sphere, he escaped the scene and flew out of sight.

Breathing heavily, Kagome dropped to her knees, the vivid flashes of his crimson irises in her mind. His words echoed in her consciousness, making her involuntarily shiver and swallow.

" You wear red wax in the most seductive manner."

That sentence alone puzzled her tired mind. Tapping a finger upon her lips, she pulled the digit away, examining the blood colored stain with intense scrutiny. Had he met Kori-Hime once before? Before she had fallen to disease and died?

" You were with that insufferable hanyou when you murdered my brother."

" Hanyou…" She whispered softly, the word foreign on her tongue, yet strangely familiar. Vivid red orbs. Golden eyes. Nails-

Wincing, she realized that the wounds in her hips had become worse, drops of blood falling to the floorboards. It was then Kagome noticed the presence before her. Tilting her head up, she nearly blushed at the beautiful goddess of a woman that was raising a brow at her.

" What is a human princess such as yourself consorting with demons in such a matter for?"

_Consorting…?_

Seeing the burned scraps of armor and the broken rice paper doors, she felt a flush spread across her pale skin. Placing her hands on her lap, she bowed.

" I'm sorry for bothering you! And-"

" Do not fret. Sesshomaru never paid much attention to the quality of his guest rooms so have no fear." Her voice took on a dry tone. " Perhaps this will give him the stab of common sense he so desperately needs." Sensing Kagome's utter confusion at the demoness's mutterings, she laughed.

" I have not properly introduced myself. I am Reiko, Lady of the Southern Lands."

* * *

Reiko, Kikyo, and Kagome were sitting beneath the stars upon a blanket. The moon glowed with a maternal light, the welcoming image of the planet making Kagome's earlier muddled thoughts dissipate from mind for the time being.

" I apologize for how I acted earlier, Reiko-Sama."

" I have forgiven you more over then necessary, all is fine. Although…" She trailed off, clasping the cup of green tea in her hands. " It may take more work to redeem yourself for Sesshomaru. He has never been known to forgive easily."

Kikyo was gazing intently in Reiko's face. The woman had long flowing blue hair and large purple orbs. Her skin was the color of new fallen snow but her face took on a rosy hue when she was merry. Which was quite often, Kikyo noted almost amused by the childish antics the monarch harbored.

The welcoming atmosphere that had surrounded the trio of women slowly faded as their serious thoughts once again returned to their tired minds. Kagome's hand clutched the fabric of her kimono to the point that her knuckles became as white as Reiko's flesh.

" What is troubling you, Kori-Hime?"

The said woman bit her lip, her brows furrowed in one of deep thought.

" Hiroshi…he mentioned something to me. Someone killed his brother, a half demon. But he said that I had been beside this half demon when it happened and…"

Both remaining parties nodded toward her for the continued explanation.

" He had told me that I wore lip paint in the most 'seductive' manner. Did he…have a relationship with someone who looked like me?"

Reiko sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

" Leave it to Hiroshi to cause trouble for us all. You see…He and the true child of Himawari-Sama, were lovers. Forbidden lovers."

" Forbidden? Why?"

The woman gazed steadily into the moon, its glow reflected in her luminous violet eyes.

" He was my betrothed."

* * *

**Luna: CLIFFIE!**

**Veron: You always end it this way don't' you?**

**Luna: Course! Keeps my fans back for more **

**Veron: …V.V**


	9. Aya

**Luna: Chapter 9! **

**Veron: You're sick! And tired! Why are you typing! You should be sleeping!**

**Luna: I can't sleep…**

**Veron: Fine…((Refills Luna's cup with steaming mint tea))**

**Luna: Thankies**

Disclaimer: No, I am not the almighty Rumiko-Sama. I am merely a fan who has a vivid imagination and far too much time on her hands. But this plot line and Reiko, Hiroshi, and Himawari-Sama are ALL MINE!

* * *

Chapter 9: Aya

* * *

It was raining, the clouds rumbled and the drops of cool water splattered upon the cement grounds of Sunset Shrine. A tall young woman in her late 30's gazed with sorrowful eyes at the young boy standing there. His school uniform clung to his wiry frame like a second skin, his large brown eyes staring emotionlessly at the well house.

" Nii-Chan…"

The woman winced and bit her lip to keep her tears from mixing with the elements. Softly, she stepped over to the child and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. With a sob, he turned crying silently into her chest.

" Souta…I'm sure she's fine. Inuyasha is taking care of her."

Souta's hands clenched the cloth of her blouse harder at the mention of his hero's name. He cried harder, his body shaking with his sorrow.

" I miss her…I miss Inu-oni-chan…"

Kneeling down, she held her son to her and remained strong in his presence. Her eyes shimmered with tears, her hands smoothing his ruffled black bangs. Bangs so reminiscent of her missing daughter…

" I do too."

And the rain continued to fall.

* * *

It was the fifth time this week. The fifth time that she hadn't been able to rest and was drawn to the well house. The maternal hand trailed down the slowly rotting wood. None of them could bear to even enter the place; the memories were too vivid. She herself, strong as she was, couldn't enter the building either.

" I will always remember that last day." Her hand was fisted upon her heart, her eyes closed. She would always remember. Kagome hadn't said her farewells to anyone else but her. It hurt her brother and grandfather. But…it was as if Kagome somehow knew she wouldn't come back. She hadn't been able to sleep for the few days she had with them, and when she did, she was restless and crying out in the middle of dreamland.

Memories started to plague her mind.

* * *

" _Kagome-Chan? I packed your bag, it's all ready to go."_

_Kagome smiled in thanks, embracing her mother. Turning, she quickly hefted the bag over her shoulder. Inuyasha was standing in the shadows, his gold eyes glowing in the darkness surrounding him. _

_It was midnight._

" _Why are you leaving now? Shouldn't you say good bye to Souta and Grandpa?"_

_Her daughter's back stiffened and she instinctively knew the reason. Kagome wasn't sure if she'd survive this encounter with Naraku. If anyone of her friends would survive it. She wanted to ensure that any memories her family had of her were happy._

_That's why they had her favorite dishes, rented movies, and reminisced the night before. Aya understood this, her maternal instinct had rung alarm bells throughout the night, but she had ignored them. She only wanted to be happy for her daughter after all…_

" _Mama…"_

_The woman was thrown from her trance as she gazed at her daughter. Her stormy eyes met her deep black ones and volumes were spoken. Aya smiled softly before tugging the ring around her finger. Her child's eyes widened as she slipped the silver band around her daughter's finger._

" _So you never forget any of us…if something should happen." She swallowed convulsively. Aya had never been worried about Kagome's safety before in the Sengoku Jidai, but the impending uncertainty clouded her mind. " And…I'm proud of you. I want you to be happy."_

_Kagome's eyes filled with tears before launching herself at her mother, whispering thanks in her ear. Aya rubbed her back reassuringly before turning towards Inuyasha and standing before him._

" _Inuyasha…" Her voice low so her daughter wouldn't hear her. " I trust you. Please, take care of her. And yourself." With this said, she smiled and hugged the boy, before tugging affectionately on one of his ears. _

_Standing at the top of the stairs, the unlikely pair stood facing her at the well. Aya sighed and smiled warmly at both of them, wondering if this was truly good bye._

"_Whatever happens, know that both of you will always have a place to come home to._

…

_Always."_

_Kagome nodded and smiled before turning to Inuyasha. He nodded and Kagome poised herself to jump through._

_But he looked back, and the look in his eyes nearly made Aya cry. A brief smile touched his face before he took hold of Kagome's hand and both went into the dark depths into the past._

_It was then that she couldn't help herself. The foreboding sick feeling in her stomach overrode her strength. And she broke down in tears, silently praying for her heart to come back to her._

_Both pieces._

_

* * *

_  
Aya turned away from the well house, watching the shadows of her home's light play across the grounds. A breeze made the branches rustle above her head and she turned, to see the Goshinboku. The scar upon its front seemed to glow in the moonlight and she winced. Placing a hand on the mark, she suddenly felt much calmer. As if something spoke to her that everything was fine somehow. 

It was more the image of someone in particular.

* * *

Shippo was rather losing hope. Miroku and Sango had been gone for over a week now, deep in the lands of the West. Where he had prayed that Kagome was. He blinked and rubbed his eyes as he watched Inuyasha's arrow shimmer and glow.

Curious, the young kitsune perched at the foot of the tree, gazing up at the sleeping boy. Instinctively, he felt the presence of someone behind her, turning he blinked in surprise at the woman behind him. She was transparent and seemed equally surprised to see him.

* * *

A memory of pictures from the future entered his mind and the inferences clicked.

" Kagome's okaa-san."

Aya was rather surprised to see the kitsune herself. More over to know that it truly was the boy in all of Kagome's photos from the Sengoku Jidai. His name had been lovingly inked into the back of the image and she smiled.

" Shippo-Chan."

Looking past his tiny form, she saw the sealed form of Inuyasha. She choked on her breath and clasped her hands over her mouth, completely frozen in shock. Finally, she managed to whisper his name in a sorrow only a mother figure is possible of.

Hearing her anguished voice, Shippo winced before gazing up at the woman. He bit his bottom lip, his fangs glittering in the dappled moonlight.

" Shippo-Chan…" The woman's voice lost its shaky tone before gaining one of desperation. " Where is Kagome?"

Aya stared relentlessly into his aquamarine orbs, hoping against all hopes that he knew something. Anything about her whereabouts.

" She…she doesn't remember anything. She lost her memory." He sniffed. " Kagome…she was possessed and sealed Inuyasha. We think…that she's in the West somewhere."

" Is that…all you know?"

" Naraku's dead…and she has half of the jewel with her."

Aya felt tears brew in her eyes, knowing that the small boy wasn't lying. Her baby, didn't remember anything about herself. She was lost to her forever…

" She's gone isn't she…"

Shippo's eyes flashed with determination as he heard those words.

" NO! Sango and Miroku are looking for her! Once they bring her back, the jewel can be whole and Inuyasha can wake up! She will come back! She will…" His voice cracked. " She has to…"

" Kagome wouldn't abandon us…she's not like that."

She smiled, understanding Shippo's undying hope for her daughter's return. If her surrogate grand child could pray, then so could she.

She was a Higurashi. If Shippo didn't give up then neither would she.

" Thank you Shippo. Let's pray for her safe return ne?"

Shippo nodded enthusiastically as the fading image of Kagome's mother dissipated.

* * *

" Hear that Inuyasha? You'll wake up eventually!" He smiled slightly as the arrow glimmered in response. Feeling his hope and strength return, he curled into the branches and fell into a light sleep.

Turning away from the tree, she walked away. Knowing that her child was safe somewhere, her soul seemed to be at rest, and the turmoil inside defeated. Stepping inside, she started dinner.

Her eyes never left the Goshinboku.

* * *

**Luna: I'm sorry this one is so short. But I AM sick. And I always read stories where Kagome is locked away in the past and no one mentions her family's thoughts.**

**Veron: Nice touch **

**Luna: Oh…um thanks**


	10. Hanyou

**Luna: CHAPTER 10! And thanks for the soup Akeranai. It was yummy! ((Hugs))**

**Veron: Hoorah!**

**Luna: ((Dances to Drunken Monkey)) I forgot I had this song!**

**Veron: Hn.**

Disclaimer: Me own story! And Himawari, Hiroshi, and Reiko! So NYEH!

* * *

Chapter 10: Hanyou

* * *

" Betrothed?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide at the demoness before her. Reiko nodded, her face looking sorrowful despite her upbringings, her eyes echoing her pain and regret.

" I was promised to him when I was very young. I was angry at first that I had no say in the matter about who I was to wed but over time I grew to understand it. You could say I even began to have feelings for him. But, he fell in love with a human instead."

Kagome's eyes widened with surprise and Kikyo only closed her eyes with a slight nod.

" He became entranced by her the moment that he set eyes on her. Her every movement was something his eyes would constantly follow. Even when we were alone, I knew that his heart and mind was somewhere else, _with_ someone else. It...was painful. I was angry and I demanded that my father break this contract between us both. But by then it was too late, so I did something else to free myself from the emotions."

The raven-haired teenager cocked her head curiously at the woman before her.

" What did you do, Reiko-Sama?"

" I killed my father."

* * *

Kagome gasped, her face paling to match the shade of her incarnation's.

" You...murdered your father!"

Reiko gave the shocked human a rueful smile.

" It is not uncommon for demons to slay their parents in order to obtain power. How else do you think I came to not marry Hiroshi and to control the Southern lands?"

Kagome only stared, her heart beating rapidly.

" Would you...kill other demons for their land?" Her voice was quiet and at that moment it became painfully clear exactly how naive and out of her element the young child was.

" No. But I know someone who would. He controls the Northern lands. Some say he had a close alliance with that hanyou scum Naraku. But it is only a rumor and no one dares to ask him directly."

_Naraku...?_

Kagome winced at the mention of the creature's name, the place above her heart now throbbing painfully. She doubled over, clutching her chest with a painful gasp.

Reiko's eyes widened.

" Your highness?"

Kikyo merely stared at the demoness before going to her reincarnation's side, watching cold beads of sweat slide down the young girl's skin.

_Naraku._

With that, the girl collapsed once again.

* * *

"Houshi-Sama...she doesn't remember Inuyasha or anyone does she?" 

Miroku gave Sango a sad look and shook his head, both sitting calmly on a bench in the courtyard. He chuckled softly.

" If Inuyasha knew we were staying with Sesshomaru, I do believe he'd wake up here and now to scream at all of us."

Sango smiled weakly at the thought of the irate man, thrashing about his gold eyes ablaze...she sighed sadly.

" I wonder how Shippo-Chan is doing. How the villagers are doing without us there."

Miroku's face took on a stern expression and he placed a gentle hand over Sango's. The demon slayer promptly blushed before realizing how serious the monk looked. Her blush faded and she looked at him, concern in her magenta pools.

" Houshi-Sama...?"

" I am...worried about the village. Demons are after Inuyasha's body for his half of the jewel. And if the attack on the Sakura province is any indication, Kagome's half is slowly awakening and broadcasting its aura, making this place a target as well. With only Shippo there with Lady Kaede, I am not sure how safe the village is."

Sango swallowed before squeezing the man's hand reassuringly, although her smile seemed ready to falter at a moment's notice.

" I'm sure...they will be fine. Shippo is growing stronger everyday. And Lady Kaede has protected the village with her spells before. Everything will be...fine." With this the young woman laid her head on Miroku's shoulder with a content sigh.

If only she believed her words...

* * *

**Hello again.**

_Kagome shifted and looked about before sighing in annoyance at the fact she was in the room with the endless black and shimmering ripples of color._

" _I fainted again?" Kagome huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance._

**You do seem to have that habit of doing so. Tell me; have you any notion as to what caused it in the first place?**

_The girl pursed her lips together in thought, her eyes drifting closed. For a moment she stood there in complete silence. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed up towards the ceiling, her voice sounding venomous and cold without her knowing why._

"_Naraku."_

**Very good. Step there.**

_A glowing ripple emerged before her; it was throbbed with a sick deep color of violet, crackling with black. Kagome stared at it hesitantly._

" _Are you sure? It..." The very aura of the circle made her stomach churn and bile rise in the back of her throat._

**Do not fear. It will not harm you.**

"_Speaking of harm..." She turned away from the ripple. " What is a hanyou? Why did Hiroshi's eyes look so familiar...why-"_

**I cannot answer your questions as of now.**

" _WHAT! Why not!" Kagome's eyebrow ticked with annoyance before she screeched as a force knocked her into the writhing purple ripples behind her._

" _You cheating little-"_

**A hanyou is a half demon. Half human. Half demon.**

_Kagome's cries died in her throat as the answer surged through her mind as she felt herself become thrown into another memory._

* * *

Kikyo sat calmly beside the unconscious Kagome, delicately placing a wet cloth upon her forehead. The woman stiffened as she felt a powerful demonic aura approach, a cold smile curled at her lips as the door opened behind her, revealing the lord of the western lands.

" You want her soul. "

Sesshomaru words echoed in Kikyo's mind, knowing his unvoiced question.

_Why don't you kill her now?_

Why didn't she? After all, it was one of her desires, to hear the girl's gurgled shrieks as she felt the warm acid that keeps humans alive drip into her cold palms made of earth and grave soil. To feel her soul once more return into her body, make a heart that would calmly beat beneath her breast. To have Inuyasha in her arms as she dragged him down to their death. The death they should have shared over half a century before.

But she couldn't.

Without Kagome, her precious half demon would not awaken. That much was certain.

" She is useful to me."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow raised in silent question.

Kikyo hid a smirk beneath her hand as she dipped the linen back into the bucket of water, wringing the fabric and placing it on Kagome's forehead once more.

Her voice turned cold, calculating.

" I know that having so many humans in your presence must be...aggravating." Her stoic expression didn't change as she shifted, turning her head to gaze deeply into the stern gold depths of her love's older brother.

" If you want us to leave. All you have to do...

Is revive me."

With this said, the priestess stood, holding the now empty bucket of water beneath her arm and calmly walked past the infuriated demon lord. Not once looking back.

* * *

_Kagome was surprised; she could see everything clearly in this image. She felt relieved, she could make out everything. Everything...the young boy with soulless brown eyes that Sango clutched to her chest. Miroku...a small kitsune with a mass of orange hair tied in a ponytail with a teal ribbon. Her eyes drifted to a man with silver hair and a curved sword, dressed in fabric that mimicked the color of blood. He seemed to be yelling at someone..._

_Once again, she couldn't make out the words. But she felt a familiar tickling sensation; it felt warm, like as if she had just returned home._

_The feeling...the glow..._

_was there._

_She turned and cried out, her body trembling with fury and inner pain. She pulled the bowstring back, the odd purple miasma dissipating quickly as she released the arrow. The glowing arrow pierced the glow's body._

_An explosion...and the man clad in red tackled her to the ground, protecting her from the debris and harsh winds. She turned to look up at him, even though her real body didn't._

_His face was blurred._

_But that same color of gold was there, narrowed and full of hatred, glowering in the direction of where the glow had been._

_**Hanyou...

* * *

**_Kagome awoke with a choked gasp. She panted before freezing at feeling a cold presence beside her; she glanced up, only to come in contact with Sesshomaru's cool gaze. 

" Ah...Sesshomaru-Sama!" She bowed her head before growing confused. "What are you doing here...?"

His eyes narrowed at her coldly before he turned on his heel and strode off down the hall, never once giving her a reply.

Kagome huffed at his rudeness before standing up, wavering slightly. She blinked before sighing at the soft glow of pink that came from her lower abdomen. It was glowing again...stupid thing. The girl froze, swallowing.

_This is what happened before...before my home was attacked. Then..._

Kagome yelled for Sango, Miroku and Kikyo. Anyone...the glow grew brighter and Kagome felt tears fill up her eyes and make the environment blurry.

"KIKYO!"

* * *

Kikyo paused, feeling a heavy aura of youki coming towards the building. Mindless hoards of demon salivating and lusting after something. 

The priestess stood, seeing the pulsating black mass at the horizon, approaching with urgent speed. She felt her lips curve into a cool smile.

Idiots. These creatures were so overcome with their desire for the half of the shikon jewel that they even would go so far as to attack the western land's palace to obtain it.

Fools.

Hearing Kagome's cry, she left the wooden pail at the side of the well and silently walked back into the palace. Jaken stood up ahead, trying to reach his staff of heads from the mischievous young Rin. The human ward that had been saved by Sesshomaru a few years back.

Both persons stopped, Jaken feeling both the dead woman's presence and the demons.

" Demons are coming." Kikyo held Rin's gaze with a cold look. " You will want to hide."

Not saying another word, she slipped inside Kagome's bedroom, fully intending to protect the girl until she fully awoke. She was a tool. Nothing more. And that is the exact phrase Kikyo would continue to repeat to herself until she believed it.

" Do not forget what I taught you." Kikyo shoved a quiver full of white fletched arrows and a bow into Kagome's shaking palms. " You have fought demons before, this should be simple for you. The only difference between this encounter and the previous one is their numbers. Understood?" The priestess's cold gray eyes locked onto her reincarnation's tear-filled pools.

Kagome nodded and stood, slinging the quiver over her shoulder and following Kikyo's brisk pace down the hall and out into the front courtyards where the various demon monarchy she had seen earlier preparing for battle with their weapons. Her eyes widened as the small cat that Sango kept with her transformed into a larger size, fire blazing from around its ankles, it's fangs long and sharp. The demon growled low as it's large red eyes narrowed at the demon mass on the horizon. Sango stood in her battle armor, her boomerang at her back, her eyes narrowed and filled with confidence, experienced in this motion. The priest stood beside the young demon slayer, his holy staff positioned in defense before him.

" Kori-Hime."

The young girl blinked and stared up at Kikyo, surprised that she had begun to use the dead princess's name. Before remembering they were surrounded with high-class demons that weren't exactly their friends.

" Hai?"

" Aim."

Kagome swallowed before doing as she was ordered, pulling an arrow from her quiver and running her fingertips along the slender dowel, notching it and pulling the bowstring to her chin. Her eyes drifted shut for a moment, feeling the familiar sensation of her miko powers running through her and surrounding the arrow shaft. Her eyes opened and hardened as the bodies of the mass of demons became more and more detailed.

"Fire!"

With that, both priestess's released their glowing projectiles into the fray, making two clean cuts into the hoard. Sango and Miroku boarded Kirara, Sango's war cries becoming synonymous with the growls of the other demons. Sesshomaru boarded Ah-Uhn, diving into the fray with Tokijin as Jaken used the staff of heads to burn the lesser monsters that managed to get past the hierarchy of demons.

The battle went on until the next dawn.

* * *

**Luna: I know I'm cutting it just a tad short then my normal full chapter of five pages, but I liked ending it there. **

**Veron: Sure...ne, Where's Angst anyway?**

**Luna: Ai's bribery didn't work...((Floodcry)) I need to sick Warrior on her.**

**Veron: Or Abunai...but he doesn't hit girls.**

**Luna: Well a lot of good _that_ does me! And I threw in some Sango/Miroku in there, I'm proud of myself. I normally don't do them...**

**Veron: ((sigh)) Review onegai!**


	11. All I Have Left

**Luna: I am back! With another chapter! W00t!**

**Veron: I seriously think you misled the readers with the last chapter title. **

**Luna: Eh heh...well I really couldn't think of anything else. Naraku was mentioned so...**

**Veron: Mm, whatever. Oh I think-((Stops and sighs poking Rin and jerking her head over to the right)) They're making out again.**

**Luna: Yes, tell me that just to kick me out of my writing mood why don't you? FRED YOU HORNY BASTARD! ((Chucks lamps and smiles as she hears a curse and a thud)) Okay, I can go back to writing now. ((Skips away))**

**Veron: ((Waves)) Hi Miko! Sorry we stole Fred for a bit. ((Sweatdrops and runs as Warrior stomps in, face red and looking for Luna)) Gotta run! Enjoy everyone! ((Runs))**

**Luna: On another note...I'm putting this on hiatus. Because I have been staring at chapter 12 for weeks now. And I've only gotten to page 12. Inuyasha is losing it's interest for me, but I'm trying my best to finish this story. Really I am, it's just...boring. But I will finish it! Maybe years from now, but I will! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Himawari, Reiko, and Hiroshi. Along with all the character's I mention in my author's notes that no one probably reads. Except for Fred, he's Miko-baca's.

* * *

Chapter 11: All I have left

* * *

Surprisingly, Kagome had few injuries considering she was the target in the first place. All she had was a cut across her right cheek and her arm was sore from unleashing so many arrows. She winced as she cracked her shoulder, it still hurt and she was exhausted. But she had her human friends to tend to. Sango had her shoulder bitten and Miroku was worried sick over her, though he tried not to show it. The demon lords and ladies were fine, Hiroshi was still nowhere to be found.

Kikyo was also missing; she'd been missing since the battle had been won. Kagome swallowed and shifted nervously from foot to foot as she pulled another full bucket of water from the well. Was Kikyo hurt? It was possible...she had not seen any glowing orbs since that night back in the Sakura province. Kagome muttered a curse under her breath as she lugged the bucket to her patient, none of the demon servants cared to help her, regardless of her false royal blood since she was still just a human, a filthy pathetic weak human. She snorted and rolled her eyes heavenward, a human who had saved their butts on more then one occasion when one would become to cocky or angry and lose sight of their goal. With a sigh, she entered Sango's room and smiled.

" Here. Drink this." She handed a ladle full of water to her friend and tilted it for her to drink. " Are you feeling any better?"

" Hai...thank you Kagome-Chan."

Kagome nodded, her worry over Kikyo still in the back of her mind before she paused and looked around.

" Where's Kirara?"

* * *

" Kikyo-Onee-Sama!" Kikyo slid off of the demon slayer's pet and ran to her injured sister, her eyes burning into her elderly sibling.

" What has happened?"

Kikyo's arm slid around Kaede's waist and pulled her arm over her own shoulders before standing. Kikyo hid her wince at hearing the woman's joints creak with the sudden movement.

" A hoard of demons attacked this village to take Inuyasha's half of the jewel. My barriers were not strong enough." With this, Kikyo gazed around and sorrow echoed in her eyes. The village was completely destroyed, the forest surrounding it was smoky and charred, some parts of the debris still burning. Her home was gone.

A small kitsune dashed out of the forest, his eyes full of fear, and another batch of demons following closely behind. Shippo pounced on Kirara's back and buried his face into her fur as the demon's growls became loud and wracked his small shivering form.

Kikyo gently let her sister back onto the earth and began to peg the group of demons with her arrows, her senses telling her that there was no sign of life in the remains of her birthplace. Her eyes hardened with vengeance and the aura surrounding her arrows grew brighter with each passing moment.

Kaede watched her sister with a tired expression, her aged hand clutching at the wound in her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers and staining the white of her blouse. Her gaze focused on Kirara, it was apparent that Sango and Miroku had met up with her elder sister. But did this mean that they had found Kagome as well? The woman's eyes widened as a trio of demons began their descent upon Kikyo from her left, but she now out of arrows and seemed exhausted.

Kikyo turned, gasping for breath as she turned, pushing her palms up to meet their scaled flesh to purify them into oblivion when a snake demon sunk its fangs into her shoulder and tugged, a large section of her clay body being ripped out. She gasped as the bright orbs of souls flew out of her body and she flinched, the trio approaching her more quickly now knowing that she was injured.

"KAEDE!" Shippo's voice squeaked.

She would never know if they ever found Kagome or not, the woman had gone in front of her elder sister, purifying their bodies as they bit their way into hers.

* * *

It was now nightfall...and Kikyo was still nowhere to be found. Kagome had asked servants and either got an answer of " I don't know." or simply a sneer as they sashayed away. Sango had long fallen asleep, Miroku demanding that he stay in her room with her, for some reason Kagome had been wary of this request but didn't know why...yet she obliged anyway from the sheer sadness and desperation in the monk's eyes.

Even Kirara was still missing and it made Sango in only worse condition, she even tried to stand to go and look for her beloved demon pet. It took quite a bit of convincing to make her lie back down and rest; she certainly couldn't do a search party in her condition.

_But then again...maybe I should do a search party of my own._

Rin was dressed for bed and sat in her room, playing with a few dolls that Jaken had found and given her one day, most likely under her lord's orders. They were charred and smelled of an odd stench at first but soon faded away with the passing days in her possession. In retrospect, the demons most likely came upon a destroyed village and salvaged them for her.

A knock at the door made her smile and she bounded to her sliding door and opened it, to see Kagome. She had met her once before when Souunga had been released. Rin felt comforted by her presence before she stared into her eyes. Something was up and Rin had to think she had something to do with it.

"Kagome-nii-san?"

* * *

"Jaken."

The toad demon turned with a nervous and panicked stutter of his answer.

" Yes Milord?"

" Where is Rin?"

The toad demon swallowed under Sesshomaru's intense stare and swallowed.

" We haven't seen her since yesterday evening Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sango awoke to hearing panicked murmurs and Miroku gently shaking her awake. Her eyes opened and stared blearily at the ceiling for a moment before turning to face her fiancée'. 

" What's wrong Houshi-Sama?" Her voice was hoarse and groggy with sleep. His face was so concerned and panicked at the same time.

" Kagome is missing, as is Rin and the two headed dragon that the young child rides upon."

She sat up with a jolt as she processed what he had actually said. She gasped, her face now pale.

" What?"

* * *

Sango now was glaring murderously at the monk before her, who stood a few yards away from Inuyasha's older half brother and his demon servant.

" Both Kagome and Kirara are missing and you won't let me go with you to find them?" Rage burned in her magenta orbs and Miroku put his hands before him in a calming manner.

" Sango, you are still injured. You are in no place to look for anyone. Which is most likely the reason why Kagome has left and enlisted the help of Rin and Ah-Uhn. She did it for you, do not make her help useless by coming along and injuring yourself further."

Her anger now became a low simmer and she scowled, crossing her arms with some difficulty.

" Fine. But bring them all back in one piece."

Miroku smiled and nodded, inwardly grinning at how she tilted her head away to hide her blush. He turned serious and gazed at Sesshomaru and nodded.

How Miroku had actually managed to get Sesshomaru to allow him to accompany him was beyond Sango. But if she thought about it, if he had said that it would be easier to go around largely populated placed with him in tow to ease the people's fears. Which still made no sense seeing as how Sesshomaru wanted humans to fear him anyway. Maybe...he was too worried about Rin to care.

But how was she to know?

* * *

Kagome sat behind Rin on Ah-Un, her arms wrapped about the young child's waist as they flew through the sky. She sighed, the wind flowing through their hair. The sensation felt familiar to her as if she had flown through the sky once before. She shook her head, knowing that if she thought to hard about such a trivial thing, she might just faint right off of the demon!

" Kagome-nii-san...where are we going?" Rin turned and gazed at her passenger inquisitively.

To be completely honest...Kagome had no idea. But she had this feeling that she knew when she would reach her destination.

Kagome only smiled and winked, placing her finger over her lips.

" Shh...It's a surprise."

Rin giggled and tugged on the reins, calling for her ride to quicken its pace and Kagome thanked the gods that she could lie so well.

* * *

Sesshomaru, Miroku and Jaken had been walking in complete silence for miles now, now having been traveling for over a week. The only sound being the jingle of Miroku's staff. The monk gazed around the landscape, suddenly feeling nostalgic. He knew this area, and it meant that Inuyasha's sealed body was close by.

Sesshomaru suddenly ceased to walk and gazed up at the sky, in time to see the one's they were seeking fly overhead with great haste. He started running and would have been surprised that the monk could keep up had he not been so overcome with the smell of death and smoke. The wind rushed in their ears, neither hearing Jaken's cries for them to wait for him.

"KIKYO!" Kagome screamed as the trio landed, Ah-Uhn alert at all the demon carcasses and human corpses surrounding the charred and burning houses. Rin stared at the carnage and instinctively stayed with her demon friend, her arms wrapped around both their necks and burying her head into them to stave off her tears, the liquid sliding down her cheek and cleaning off the stain of peach nectar from her mouth, since they had been scavenging for food all week.

Shippo almost cried for joy before wanting to cry from hurt as his surrogate mother ran right past him and hugged the injured Kikyo, who had been purifying the blood soaked mud to bandage her injury after burying her younger sister. The soul stealers floated about the two girls, giving them an ethereal look before Shippo's nose twitched.

That scent...

He turned to see Miroku standing behind him, watching the scene with guarded eyes as Sesshomaru stared impassively at the young girl that threw herself at his legs, squeezing tightly and crying about how scared she was of this place.

Kikyo ignored her reincarnation, still sorting through her sibling's last words to her as she continued her work on healing herself with the souls of the dead that littered this place. If she concentrated on those words, she would ignore the fact that purifying the mud wasn't working.

* * *

Kikyo's eyes widened as she saw her elder sister glow with a bright light as her body became bloodied and demon food. Kikyo caught her as she fell, the only demon around now being the young kitsune who was sobbing, the tears gliding down his chubby cheeks.

" _I don't understand why I did that." Kaede rasped, blood oozing from her abdomen and chest, the same red poison flowing out of her mouth as she spoke and gasped for air, " Even though I know you are not my sister...there is some part of her inside of you. **My** sister...the one who cared and loved everyone and everything. She's still there...somewhere..." _

_Kaede died in her elder sister's cold arms._

_

* * *

_

Kikyo placed her fist over her would be heart, staring at where she had buried her sister with the help of the grieved kitsune. She paused, realizing that Kagome was no longer embracing her from behind. She seemed to be in a trance, staring at Inuyasha's forest.

" I know...that place. I know I do."

Everyone stared as Kagome stood, staring at the group of trees ahead of her. Tears falling down her face from her wide eyes, she didn't even seem to realize it.

" I know..." More tears spilled down her face before she started running, feeling there was something she had to do. Someone she had to find...someone she had to meet. Someone important to her.

Kikyo's sharp voice pulled her out of her reverie.

" No. You have no business here."

Kagome gasped and turned, now looking desperate and her body shaking for reasons she didn't understand. Her voice cracked as she spoke, the tears that glistened in her eyes falling faster now.

" I know I do! I recognize this place, this _aura_. Don't tell me I don't! I know I do!"

Kikyo glowered and stood, using her bow as a crutch. Her gray eyes steely, " No you do not. There is nothing there for you to see."

" Yes there is!"

" No, there is NOT!"

Kagome gasped as Kikyo pulled an arrow from the ground and aimed it at her. Her breathing was labored and her hair was no longer pulled back but falling out in long waves of ebony around her hard face. Her hands shook from the loss of souls as the mud simply fell away from her injured shoulder and the souls burst free from her body. The priestess's soul stealers rapidly began retrieving the souls and replacing them back inside her, but to no effect, they kept escaping. Her voice was still demanding and cold, but softer, as if she was trying to convince herself of what she was saying.

" You don't. You don't. Do you understand? If you take one step, I will not hesitate to kill you. You have no place in that forest."

The reincarnation stared at her before her eyes brightened with anger as she took a step towards the dead woman instead. Her hands fisted at her sides as she stalked up to the woman, the souls swirling around them both, Kikyo was finding it harder and harder to focus.

" You know what I'm looking for don't you? And you want it too...that's why you won't let me see it! What is it? Tell me! Why am I drawn to this place? Why do I know these people? Why do I hate the name Naraku so? Why was I inwardly disgusted and terrified, even jealous of you when I first laid eyes on you? Why does he," She pointed to Sesshomaru then. " Seem familiar to me? Why do I know the kitsune and feel as if I'm supposed to protect him? **Why are you stopping me from finding it!"**

" I own his life!" Kikyo glowered, shaking, the arrow making quiet clicks against the wood of the bow. " I will not let anyone take that from me," She suddenly grew stronger and pulled the arrow back, aiming directly at Kagome's frightened heart, " Not even myself."

Kagome stared, more questions now whirling in her mind.

"_Why?"_

Her breathing became gasps; her once strong standing now becoming shaky again and beads of sweat slid down her face.

" Because he's all I have left."

With that, Kikyo collapsed.

* * *

Kikyo was now lying on Kirara's back, Miroku before her, his staff positioned over Kagome's lap. Sesshomaru had long disappeared after the woman collapsed. Miroku sighed, glancing at the dying woman.

" Kagome-Sama-"

" No."

Miroku blinked in surprised at the curt reply he received. He raised a brow, " I didn't even say anything yet."

" Who is there Miroku-Sama? Who is..._he?"_

Miroku sighed, wondering when this would show up. He grew weary and rested his forehead against the crown of her head.

" It is very complicated Kagome-Sama. If I told you know, I do believe I would have two unconscious women on my hands."

" So it has to do with my memory doesn't it?"

" Yes."

" Why is she so desperate to have this person? And to keep him from me?"

" She loves him Kagome-Sama," Sensing Kagome's surprise from her rigid posture, his mouth quirked into a sad smile. " You forget Kagome-Sama, to be dead you must have been alive first."

Kagome didn't answer.

**

* * *

**

**Luna: End of chapter 11! Woo!**

**Veron: And she still hasn't seen or remembered Inuyasha. Evil authoress.**

**Luna: Eh heh heh...((Sweatdrop))**

**Veron: Read and review!**


End file.
